Fae ou Humain
by Jobastre
Summary: Des braquages de banques sont commis par un groupe de Faes. Dyson, Tamsin et Bo sont chargés de l'enquête par Hale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de me risquer dans une nouvelle histoire mais je tente le coup. J'espère que cette suite à «Une autre chance» vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 1**

Bo était heureuse. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Lauren à Montréal. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir vivre un bonheur aussi intense auprès de quelqu'un et encore moins auprès d'un humain. Elle eut une pensée furtive pour Kyle. A cette époque elle ne savait pas encore qui elle était, ni à quel monde elle appartenait. Elle se considérait comme un monstre, un assassin, jusqu'à ce que Kenzi et Lauren entrent dans sa vie. Kenzi fut la première à lui avoir fait confiance même après avoir assisté à un de ses repas mortuaire. Même si la jeune gothique avait été effrayée, un lien inextricable s'était rapidement établi entre les deux femmes. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Elle sourit.

Elle regarda la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveu qui lui couvrait le visage. Elle aimait regarder Lauren dormir. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

«Mmmm… surtout ne t'arrête pas.» murmura Lauren.

«Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.»

«J'adore mon nouveau réveil matin. Sa sonnerie est très agréable et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie qu'elle s'arrête.»

«Attention Docteur si votre réveil matin s'enflamme vous allez être en retard au boulot!»

«Quelle heure est-il?»

«Presque 7h00.»

«J'ai une réunion avec Hale aujourd'hui et elle n'est programmée qu'à 10h30. Quand à mes diverses recherches elles peuvent patienter jusqu'à ce que mon réveil matin retrouve sa température initiale.»

Lauren attira Bo contre elle et emprisonna les lèvres du succube dans un long baiser.

«Wow! Je me demande parfois qui de nous deux est un succube! Tu es tellement ardente et dévorante de désir.»

«Es tu en train de te plaindre de ma trop forte libido?»

«Oh non! Tu n'en auras jamais assez pour moi.»

«Vraiment? Alors prouve le moi!»

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact dans un profond et intense baiser. Bientôt leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Elles basculèrent dans un univers connu d'elles seules, leurs deux corps à l'unisson.

Xxx

Lauren était à son poste de travail, les yeux rivés dans son microscope.

«Dr Lewis. Excusez moi. Le Frêne m'envoie vous chercher.»

«Mais notre réunion n'est que dans une heure. Ça ne peut pas attendre? Je dois absolument terminer… »

«Je suis désolé Docteur mais je dois insister. » coupa le garde.

«Bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi… »

Lauren ne savait que penser. Depuis son retour Hale la traitait avec respect et était presque redevenu l'ami aux côtés duquel elle avait combattu un an plus tôt. Elle n'était plus l'esclave de la Lumière et ne portait plus son collier.

Le ton vindicatif du garde l'avait inquiété. Est ce que Hale avait changé d'avis concernant sa condition de simple employée? Impossible. Pas après six mois. Mais elle savait aussi que le leader des Faes subissait de nombreuses pressions de la part des anciens comme de La Morrigan quand à son désir de vouloir traiter les humains à égalité avec les Faes.

Elle se tenait debout devant la porte du bureau de Hale. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de cogner puis entra.

«Bonjour Lauren »

« Hale »

Dyson et Tamsin étaient là aussi. Le loup sourit à la jeune femme. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise en sa présence.

Lorsque Lauren était revenue travailler au complexe, son premier patient fut Dyson. Ils travaillèrent pendant des jours et des semaines pour que le loup récupère ses souvenirs perdus. Les progrès qu'il faisait étaient incroyables. Ils étaient tous les deux pleinement satisfaits de leur travail d'équipe. La seule chose que Lauren n'avait pas prévu, était le fait que Dyson continuerait à la poursuivre de ses assiduités. Malgré leurs nombreuses discussions sur le sujet, le loup était persuadé que Bo ne réussirait jamais à la rendre heureuse et qu'elle la blesserait tôt ou tard. La situation était plutôt ironique et faisait parfois sourire Lauren. Elle avait fait promettre à Bo de se tenir loin de Dyson mais voilà que c'était elle qui devait s'en tenir loin.

«Quelle est la situation Dyson? » demanda Hale.

«Nous en sommes au quatrième braquage cette semaine. Nous savons que ce sont des Faes. Mais jusqu'à présent nous n'avons pu recueillir aucun indice. »

«Excusez moi mais en quoi suis je concernée par des attaques de banque ou de fourgons blindés? » questionna Lauren.

«En fait, nous comptions sur toi pour nous aider à identifier les braqueurs. » dit Tamsin.

« D'accord. Mais comment voulez vous que je m'y prenne si vous mêmes n'avez aucune piste!? Je suis médecin et chercheur, pas détective.»

«Et c'est du chercheur dont nous avons besoin. La dernière attaque s'est mal passée. Il y a eu des coups de feu. Un agent a été tué et un des agresseurs a été blessé. Les techniciens de la police scientifique ont prélevé le sang qui était sur le sol. Heureusement nous avons un gars chez eux. Donc voici la pièce à conviction. Mieux vaut que ce soit toi qui examines tout ça, n'est ce pas? »

«Dyson a raison. Du sang de Fae dans un laboratoire de la police scientifique c'est très mauvais pour nous.»

«Effectivement. Et bien je vais me pencher là dessus et je vous ferai connaître les résultats d'ici quelques jours. »

Lauren pris l'échantillon de sang et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Encore une petite chose Doc., ajouta Hale. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Bo. Peux tu la mettre au parfum. J'aimerais qu'elle travaille sur l'affaire avec Dyson et Tamsin. »

« Aucun problème. Je lui ferai le message. »

Le docteur sortit du bureau. Le loup ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Tamsin et Dyson étaient sur le chemin du commissariat.

« Ok… D-Man… on peut savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et le Doc. »

« De quoi tu parles!? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai bien vu comment tu la fixais pendant la réunion et encore plus pendant sa sortie. Alors quoi? T'es amoureux d'elle? » plaisanta la Valkyrie tout en se tournant vers Dyson.

«Oh non! Dis moi que c'est une blague! Merde mec! C'est quoi ton problème? »

«Elle m'a sauvé la vie, a pris soin de moi, m'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire… »

« C'est son boulot crétin! Elle est médecin! Réveille! Moi aussi elle m'a sauvé la vie, et je ne suis pas en train de faire le beau devant elle. »

« Parce que c'est Bo qui t'intéresse. Ne dis pas le contraire. » ajouta Dyson.

« Ok… peut-être… mais contrairement à toi j'ai très vite compris qu'entre ces deux meufs il n'y a pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'en y songeant bien… tu as eu Bo comme petite amie, maintenant tu veux Lauren… humm… méchant trip à trois qui s'en vient. » s'esclaffa Blondie.

«Franchement Tam! »

«Non mais penses-y deux secondes… tout est en place pour satisfaire … »

« Arrête ça! C'est plus drôle! »

« Effectivement ça ne l'ai pas! Écoute D-Man… je peux comprendre que tu ressentes quelque chose pour la femme qui a pris soin de toi pendant des mois. Mais fies toi à moi, ce que tu ressens pour Lauren ce n'est pas de l'amour c'est de la reconnaissance et tôt ou tard tu finiras par t'en rendre compte. »

« Génial! C'est comme ça que tu remontes le moral de ton coéquipier? »

« La vérité… c'est juste dur à encaisser sur le coup! »

« Je suis censée faire quoi alors. Mettre de côté ce que je ressens comme je l'ai fait pour Bo. »

« Petit conseil … la prochaine fois essaie de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de leur équipe. » plaisanta La Valkyrie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Kenzi était installée au comptoir attendant que la serveuse veuille bien s'occuper de sa commande.

«Où est la vodka que j'ai commandé! »

« Elle sera devant toi dès que tu auras réglé ton ardoise, répliqua la barmaid. Au fait tu as une sale tête aujourd'hui. Tu devrais peut-être y aller mollo sur l'alcool. »

«Primo j'ai un deal avec Trick et je peux boire à l'oeil toute la vodka que je veux, et secundo si toi et Dr HotPants mettiez un frein à vos tchika boum boum, j'arriverai peut-être à roupiller quelques heures. »

Le succube regarda la jeune gothique et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est ça marre toi! Sans déconner BoBo j'ai besoin de sommeil. Mais avec vous deux c'est devenu infernal. Vous ne pourriez pas de temps en temps aller chez Lauren. »

« Son appart est situé dans le complexe de la lumière et du coup ça me met foutrement mal à l'aise. Et puis tu sais quoi, ça serait encore pire si je ne devais pas me retenir, estime toi chanceuse. »

« Comment ça te retenir? »

« Et bien… tu sais Lauren est une humaine du coup… j'ai toujours une peur bleue de la blesser ou pire… et donc… je ne vais jamais jusqu'au bout. »

« Trop d'infos pour mes oreilles! Yeurk! »

Le dégoût de Kenzi pour ses parties de jambes en l'air fit sourire Bo.

« Au fait, tu n'en as pas marre de jouer à la serveuse? C'est vrai ça ne te manque pas les bagarres, les enquêtes super zarbi! »

« J'ai promis à Trick de m'occuper du Dal jusqu'à son retour et c'est ce que je vais faire. Et pour être franche… non, ça ne me manque pas. En fait pour la première fois dans ma vie j'ai l'impression d'être normale et humaine. C'est vrai. J'ai un boulot, une petite amie et une meilleure amie qui passe son temps à râler mais que j'adore quand même. » conclut Bo en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Kenzi.

« Mais l'adrénaline de cogner un méchant… »

« D'accord! Oui ça me manque… un peu. Mais j'aime ma vie actuelle et j'ai des projets qui s'accommodent mal avec une vie de combattante. »

« Quel genre de projet? Une maison et les mômes avec! » plaisanta la jeune femme.

Bo fixa longuement Kenzi qui finit par comprendre que son amie ne plaisantait pas.

« Sérieux? Vous en avez déjà parlé. Je veux dire habiter ensemble et tout le reste. »

Le succube décela de l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa meilleure amie.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour nous Kenz. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. C'est juste que… bref tu me diras pour quand vous prévoyez faire le grand saut histoire que je me trouve une autre piaule où squatter. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Tu vas emménager avec Lauren, et je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de m'avoir dans vos pattes. »

« Voyons soeurette, il est hors de question que je te laisse en arrière. Si j'emménage avec ma petite amie c'est à la condition que tu restes auprès de moi. Tu as toujours couvert mes arrières et tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour le faire. Rassurez? »

Kenzi se jeta dans les bras de Bo. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin trouver sa famille. Bo serra la jeune fille qui sanglotait dans son cou. Lorsqu'elles relâchèrent leur étreinte, Bo vit une ombre sur le visage larmoyant de Kenzi.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

« Es tu sûre, vraiment sûre que Lauren acceptera que je fasse partie de votre vie et de sa vie. Je veux dire… nous n'avons jamais été de grandes amies. En fait j'ai fait pas mal de trucs pour que tu t'éloignes d'elle et que tu retournes avec Dyson. Même si ces derniers mois ça allait mieux… »

« Lauren t'apprécie plus que tu ne le penses. Elle te trouve, certes immature à certains égards mais elle t'admire pour ta détermination, ton courage et ton intelligence. En fait vous avez plus en commun que vous ne l'imaginez, et c'est pour ça que je vous aime toutes les deux autant. »

« Alors quand est ce qu'on déménage? » demanda Kenzi soudainement toute excitée de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle.

« Et bien… il faut tout d'abord que je parle de Tamsin à Lauren et de ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on était à Montréal. »

« Pourquoi? Tu n'as fait que te nourrir. C'était Tamsin ou moi! Et perso j'ai réellement apprécier que tu prennes ton repas avec TamTam.» ajouta Kenzi en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle apprenne ça par une autre bouche que la mienne. »

« Apprenne quoi? »

La voix qui venait de s'élever provenait du bout du comptoir. La jeune femme s'avança vers Bo.

« Hey babe! Hale t'a libéré pour le reste de la journée? »

« Hélas non! Je suis juste passer te délivrer un message de sa part. Mais avant … de quoi étiez vous en train de parler toutes les deux? Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas apprendre? »

Kenzi se lança à la rescousse de Bo.

« En fait Bo te réserve une surprise et comme elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, il a fallu qu'elle en parle à tout le monde. Du coup on est tous au courant sauf toi. Mais maintenant elle balise que quelqu'un d'autre lâche le morceau. Voilà c'est tout. »

Lauren fixa tour à tour Bo et Kenzi, se demandant si elle devait croire l'histoire de la jeune gothique. Elle décida de remettre son investigation sur la soi-disant surprise de Bo à plus tard.

« Disons que pour tout de suite je vais prendre ta version pour argent comptant Kenz » ajouta Lauren en fixant les yeux de Bo.

« Et puis ce message? » finit par dire Bo.

« Ah oui. J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler des vols de banques qui ont eu lieu ces derniers jours. Apparemment ils sont perpétrés par des Faes. Ombre ou Lumière nous n'en savons rien. Hale a mis Dyson et Tamsin sur le coup et il voudrait que tu sois de la partie aussi.

« Je voudrais bien mais j'ai promis à Trick de m'occuper du Dal pendant son absence et… »

« T'inquiète fillette, Kenzi-bartender est là pour prendre la relève! »

« Toi? Tu plaisantes. Te laisser seule avec de l'alcool! Trick me tuerait. »

« Je pourrai superviser si tu veux. » déclara le doc.

« Cool! On va faire une super équipe HotPants et moi! » ajouta Kenzi en entourant les épaules de Lauren.

« Tu as ton travail au lab. et… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je passerai de temps en temps et je viendrai aider Kenzi après mon travail. »

Bo sourit à sa petite amie.

« D'accord! Quand est ce que Hale veut me voir? »

« Demain matin avec Dyson et Tamsin pour te mettre au courant. En fait il voulait que je te ramène avec moi mais j'ai réussi à négocier notre soirée. »

« Tchika boum boum! » murmura Kenzi.

Bo lança un regard noir à Kenzi.

« Ça te dérange si on se retrouve chez toi ce soir? »

« Non bien sûr! Mais je pensais que tu n'aimais pas venir à mon appartement! »

« Disons que j'ai changé d'avis. Et puis on sera plus tranquille pour parler. »

« Ok! Pas de soucis. Il faut que je retourne au labo. J'ai un échantillon de sang provenant d'un des braqueurs à examiner. »

Bo déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lauren avant de la regarder franchir l'entrée du bar.

« Je sais que tu aimes le risque BoBo mais sur ce coup là je ne préfère pas assister au massacre. Peut-être devrais tu emporter une arme chez Lauren au cas où son pétage de plomb suite à ta méga surprise se révèle plus fort que ta succuforce!»

« Merci de ton soutien Kenzi! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi! »

« Pour ce que j'en dis… »

Xxx

Bo se tenait devant l'entrée de l'appartement de sa petite amie. Lauren avait la sale habitude de laisser sa porte grande ouverte. Ne voyant personne à proximité, elle cogna pour s'annoncer.

« Ho hé! Lauren! C'est moi. Est ce que je suis trop en avance? »

Lauren finit par se montrer vêtue d'un peignoir.

« Désolée Bo. C'est moi qui suis en retard. Je viens tout juste de rentrer. J'ai eu diverses analyses à faire, sans compter les différents rapports à émettre… enfin bref. Je suis navrée ma puce. J'avais prévu de nous faire un repas génial histoire de nous changer de la pizza ou du chinois mais … »

« J'adore te voir paniquer comme ça! » dit Bo en souriant.

Le succube s'approcha de Lauren lentement. Elle caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les gourmets, je suis seulement là pour toi. »

Bo ajouta les gestes à la parole. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la poitrine de Lauren. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un profond baiser. Bientôt la chaleur s'empara de tout leur corps.

« Ça te dérangerait de prendre une autre douche? » demanda le succube, le regard noyé dans celui de sa compagne.

Lauren s'empara de la main de Bo et l'entraîna à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de bain.

Xxx

Lauren était devant les fourneaux, essayant de préparer un repas avec les restes que contenait son réfrigérateur. Bo la regardait tout en dégustant un verre de vin.

Finalement le docteur rompit le silence.

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi au fait? » questionna t-elle.

Le visage de Bo s'assombrit soudainement. Elle devait assumer ses choix, tout en espérant que les conséquences ne seraient pas trop dramatiques et que ça ne briserait pas sa nouvelle relation avec Lauren.

Le succube tenta d'éclaircir sa voix.

« En fait c'est à propos de l'affaire sur laquelle je dois travailler. Je voulais être sûre que le fait d'être avec Tamsin et Dyson ne te dérangeait pas. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre à nouveau. »

Lauren regarda intensément les yeux de Bo.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Bo sourit tout en fixant le fond de son verre de vin.

« Je t'aime Lauren et j'espère que ce que je m'apprête à t'avouer ne brisera rien entre nous. »

Le docteur commença à être inquiète. Elle prit un siège et s'assit près de la brunette.

« Voilà… lorsque nous sommes parties à ta recherche, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas nourrie. Mon succube était affamé et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur de perdre le contrôle après un aussi long jeun et de tuer l'humain sur lequel je me serais nourrie. J'ai même failli m'en prendre à Kenzi. Bo regarda Lauren dans les yeux avant de poursuivre son récit. Au final, je suis allée trouver Tamsin. »

Bo s'attendait à des pleurs, des cris, des insultes, mais rien ne vint. Lauren resta silencieuse et immobile, comme lorsque Bo lui avait avoué s'être nourrie sur Dyson.

« Je te remercie pour ta franchise, finit par dire la jeune femme. Tu sais lorsque Tamsin m'a avoué que vous vous étiez embrassées et que ce n'était pas pour te nourrir, je l'ai giflée. Et en fait c'est la même envie qui me vient actuellement et je fais tout pour canaliser ma colère et ne pas te mettre à la porte. Sais tu pourquoi? Parce que je veux te faire confiance, parce que je t'aime, et parce que j'espère de tout cœur que tu me dis la vérité et que ce n'était que pour nourrir ton succube. »

Lauren avait dit cela sans jamais perdre son calme ou s'enflammer. Mais les larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues.

Bo ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa réaction fut d'attirer Lauren contre elle et de lui demander pardon.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, dit Lauren en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur le visage de Bo. Tu es un succube et de par ta condition le seul moyen de te nourrir est d'absorber le chi de quelqu'un. Étrangement chaque fois que tu te trouves dans l'urgence tu tombes sur Dyson ou Tamsin, ajouta Lauren en levant les yeux. Je sais que je ne peux pas suffire à tes besoins et nous en avons déjà parlé. Mais par pitié pourrais tu éviter de te nourrir sur des gens qui font parti de notre entourage. »

Bo attira Lauren vers elle et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime tellement Lauren. » La blonde sourit à la femme assise en face d'elle.

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme ci j'étais parfaite. Et puisque nous sommes dans les confidences, j'ai aussi quelque chose à t'avouer. Rien de grave mais ça me met mal à l'aise vis à vis de toi et de Dyson. »

« Dyson? J'avais raison il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque vous étiez tous les deux en cavale! »

« Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu et que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre.»

Lauren ne savait pas comment résumer ce qui était arrivé. Finalement elle opta pour l'approche directe.

« Il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé. Bref… nous nous sommes embrassés. »

« Et… »

« Et… c'est tout! »

Un fou rire s'empara de Bo. Bientôt Lauren suivit. Les deux femmes ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter.

« Je suis pathétique, pas vrai? » lança Lauren.

« Non pas du tout. Tu es la plus adorable et désirable des femmes que je connaisse. Mais t'imaginer avec Dyson… »

« Es tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas assez désirable à ses yeux de loup? Et si je te disais qu'il est en amour avec moi, et qu'il fait tout pour que je m'éloigne de ta mauvaise influence. D'après lui tu ne me mérites pas et tu ne me rendras jamais heureuse. »

Le visage de Bo devint blême. La plaisanterie avait apparemment assez duré.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses aussi? s'inquiéta Bo. Es tu heureuse avec moi Lauren? »

La question était posée avec un sérieux que Lauren avait rarement vu chez la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Bo… ce que pense Dyson n'est pas ce que pense mon cœur. Je suis heureuse avec toi, tu me rends heureuse. Lorsque nous étions séparées tout ce que je ressentais c'était un vide immense. Toi et moi avons fait des erreurs, pris de mauvaises décisions mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que vivre sans toi à mes côtés est la pire des damnations. »

Lauren agrippa le menton de Bo pour forcer celle-ci à la regarder.

« En fait je voulais te demander si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on vive ensemble. Tu pourrais toujours conserver le ClubHouse pour tes repas. Je sais que tu dois te nourrir mais personnellement je n'ai aucune envie de savoir quand et avec qui. Ce serait vraiment trop… bizarre. »

A cette nouvelle le succube afficha un large sourire.

« Tu n'envisages pas qu'on s'installe ici, sur le territoire de la Lumière? »

« En fait je pensais plus à une petite maison, avec une chambre ou deux de plus. J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas laisser Kenzi en arrière? » ajouta Lauren.

« Elle va être aux anges. Elle avait tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas qu'elle s'installe avec nous. »

« Comment pouvait elle penser cela alors que je viens seulement de te faire la demande? »

« En fait, lorsque tu es venue me voir au Dal, j'étais en train de lui dire que je voulais que toi et moi habitions ensemble. Comme quoi chère Dr Lewis nous sommes en parfaite harmonie sur tous les points. » murmura Bo tout en attirant Lauren dans ses bras.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas un petit creux après une discussion aussi sérieuse sur nos amours et nos inquiétudes mutuelles? »

« En fait je meurs de faim chère docteur… mais pas de nourriture terrestre. »

« Je vois… l'invitée veut commencer par le dessert. » ajouta Lauren tout en emprisonnant les lèvres de Bo dans un long et délicieux baiser.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci de suivre cette histoire. Je n'ai pas réellement fait de plan et j'écris mes chapitres comme ils me viennent. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires car j'aime beaucoup les lire. Bonne lecture! :)**_

**Chapitre 3**

Bo se trouvait dans le bureau de Hale avec Tamsin et Dyson. Ils l'avaient informé de la situation et depuis ils essayaient d'élaborer une stratégie d'enquête.

« A votre avis on a affaire à quel genre de Faes, ombre ou lumière? »

« J'imagine que tout le monde ici pense que ce sont des Faes de l'ombre! Je me trompe» dit Tamsin avec un certain agacement.

« Vu les antécédents de tes … amis, il est difficile d'envisager le contraire! » ajouta Bo.

« Parfait dans ce cas nous allons commencer par le territoire de l'ombre. Excepté que D-Man n'a pas le droit d'y mettre un orteil. » Tamsin regarda le loup d'un air sarcastique.

« Et bien dans ce cas là je vous souhaite à toutes les deux une excellente chasse! »

« On peut savoir ce que tu vas faire de ton côté? » s'informa Bo.

« Et bien je vais essayer de glaner des informations ici et là. Je vais aussi passer voir Lauren, pour savoir si elle a des résultats en ce qui concerne le sang de notre cambrioleur. »

Bo regarda le loup. La jalousie qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment précis était à un tel degré qu'elle avait du mal à la dissimuler. Elle devait retenir son succube qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. En m'en venant ici je suis passée par le labo et Lauren n'avait toujours aucun résultats. Elle me contactera dès qu'elle aura de nouvelles informations. » Je dois sortir d'ici se disait Bo, avant de perdre totalement le contrôle et donner une bonne leçon à Dyson.

« D'accord… et bien dans ce cas le meilleur endroit pour trouver une piste du côté de la Lumière reste le Dal. »

Tout le monde se mit en route vers leur point de destination. Tamsin et Bo décidèrent d'aller trouver Vex. Si quelqu'un était au courant de quelque chose ça ne pouvait être lui que lui. Mais où le trouver? Depuis sa petite mise en scène avec La Morrigan il avait disparu de la surface du globe et cela pouvait se comprendre. Même si les leaders de l'Ombre et de La Lumière étaient parvenus à une entente concernant les humains et tous ceux qui les avaient aidés, La Morrigan ne se remettait pas de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie de la part de ce jeune Mesmer. Elle voulait le faire payer.

« Je sais qui pourra nous renseigner. » dit Tamsin

Elles arrivèrent dans une partie de la ville où personne n'aurait osé s'aventurer sans être bien armé. Malgré l'heure de la journée, les ruelles étaient sombres. Les bâtiments élevés cachant le moindre rayon de soleil.

« C'est un vrai coupe-gorge ici. » releva Bo.

« Que veux tu… nous autres Faes de l'ombre on aime ça les endroit glauques et sombres. On sait qu'il y a toujours une surprise qui nous attend, histoire de monter notre taux d'adrénaline! » ajouta la Valkyrie avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

Elles entrèrent dans ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un bar.

« C'est là où tu sors pour décompresser? » s'informa le succube.

« Mmmh… parfois. On y sert des trucs que tu ne trouves pas ailleurs et qui ne sont pas très… légaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je crois que oui. »

Elles s'assirent à une table et attendirent qu'un des serveurs s'occupent d'elles.

« Salut Tam! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue te perdre dans le coin. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est. Faut parfois savoir changer ses habitudes si on ne veut pas se perdre dans la routine. »

« Qu'est ce que je vous sers? »

« Des infos! » répliqua Bo.

Le serveur fixa Bo.

« Tu es la non-alignée n'est ce pas? Et celle qui aime la compagnie des humains? »

« Ça te pose un problème? »

« Pour être franc avec toi… oui ça me pose un problème! Ma sœur a été torturée et tuée à cause de cette foutue docteur et de ses recherches. Alors à moins que les infos que vous cherchez ne servent à supprimer de la carte ce putain de Dr Lewis, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Il regarda Tamsin. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amies ma vieille. »

Avant que le garçon n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, Bo lui agrippa le bras. Un flux rouge s'émana aussitôt d'elle et se propagea vers l'autre corps.

« Tu vas nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir! »

« Arrête ça! » supplia t-il

« Pas avant d'avoir eu mes réponses. Sais tu quelque chose à propos des différents braquages qui ont eu lieu ces dernières semaines. On dit que l'Ombre serait mêlé à ça. »

« J'en ai entendu parlé comme tout le monde. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que des humains en étaient les auteurs. Quelle Fae serait assez stupide pour se faire remarquer de la sorte et risquer nos vies à tous Lumière et Ombre? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Il n'avait pas tort. Cela faisait des siècles que les deux clans se cachaient des humains. Pourquoi soudainement certains d'entre eux risqueraient le tout pour de l'argent.

« Où peut-on trouver Vex? » demanda Tamsin

« Après sa petite blague à La Morrigan il évite de se montrer. Evony est plutôt du style rancunière. Mais personnellement j'ai apprécié son geste, avoua le serveur. Vous pourrez le trouver à cette adresse. »

Bo relâcha sa prise. Elle prit le bout de papier, mais avant de se diriger vers la sortie elle invectiva le garçon.

« Je suis désolée pour ta sœur, mais sache que le Dr Lewis n'est pas responsable de la façon dont ce cinglé a utilisé ses recherches. Je la connais. Je sais qu'elle prend soin de chaque individu sans se préoccuper de sa race. Et c'est aussi grâce à elle que nous avons pu mettre fin à ce carnage. »

Les deux se regardèrent intensément avant que Bo ne se décide à sortir du bar.

« Qu'en penses tu? » demanda Bo à Tamsin.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on fait fausse route. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tout ce que nous avons réussi à obtenir comme indices nous ramènent aux Faes. Mais il avait raison si des Faes sont à l'origine de ces braquages nous avons un gros problème. Tôt ou tard les humains apprendront notre existence et je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite. »

Leur marche jusqu'à leur véhicule se fit dans un profond silence. Elles étaient toutes deux plongeaient dans leur pensées. Il se passait quelque chose et les braquages n'étaient qu'un appât.

Xxx

Dyson entra au Dal.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer par le laboratoire avant de quitter le complexe. Les techniciens lui avaient appris que Lauren venait juste de partir.

Malgré les conseils de Tamsin et les menaces à peine voilées de Bo, Dyson ne parvenait pas à s'enlever le docteur de la tête.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et vit Kenzi.

« Hello D-man! Comment va la vie de mon loup préféré? »

« Pas trop mal je crois. » répondit Dyson en souriant à la jeune gothique.

« Un whisky? »

« Non plutôt une bière. »

« Ça roule ma poule! »

Pendant que Kenzi lui servait sa commande. Une serveuse déposa son plateau sur le comptoir.

« Ok Kenz! J'ai besoin d'un pichet de bière, de deux Cosmopolitain et d'un Sex on the Beach! »

« Lauren! »

« Oh… salut Dyson! »

« Depuis quand joues tu les serveuses? »

« Disons que Bo a une confiance moyenne envers Kenzi pour tenir le bar s'en vider elle-même les bouteilles d'alcool. Je me suis donc proposée comme superviseur. » expliqua Lauren.

« Peux tu croire ça! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour BoBo elle a peur de me laisser le bar de Trick! »

Lauren et Dyson échangèrent un regard et s'esclaffèrent.

« Combien d'onces de vodka as tu bu aujourd'hui? » demanda Dyson

« Même pas un verre mec! »

Devant l'air dubitatif du loup la jeune femme se reprit.

« Ok… peut-être un ou deux mais c'est tout! »

« Dès qu'un client commande des shooters tu t'en sers un aussi. Et depuis que je suis arrivée j'en ai déjà comptabilisé au moins cinq. Pourquoi crois tu que c'est moi qui sert en salle et pas toi? » dit Lauren.

« Pas cool HotPants de vendre la mèche! Je croyais qu'on était une équipe!? »

« On l'est! Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te porter sur mes épaules jusqu'au ClubHouse après la fermeture. »

« Ok! C'est bon… je freine! »

Kenzi alla préparer la commande pour Lauren.

« Tu es plutôt sexy comme serveuse. » ajouta Dyson.

« S'il te plait Dyson… »

« Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire des compliments. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Et votre enquête alors? »

Lauren essaya de détourner la conversation.

« Pas de grandes avancées. J'étais venu au Dal pour essayer d'obtenir des infos mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça donnera grand chose. Toute cette histoire est vraiment bizarre. Des Faes qui braquent des banques. Ça n'a aucun sens. Quand penses tu avoir les résultats sur l'échantillon de sang? »

« Probablement d'ici quelques heures. »

« Voilà la commande pour ta table HotPants! »

« Merci. Bye Dyson. »

Le loup regarda Lauren s'éloigner.

« Y a un problème D-Man? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça? »

Ils se fixèrent un moment essayant de se décrypter l'un et l'autre.

« Si tu veux éviter de te faire succubaffer, évite de t'en prendre à Lauren, même si tu veux ce qu'elle a! Petit conseil gratuit de Kenzi! »

« Elle ne la rendra jamais heureuse. Bo ne peut pas se contenter de Lauren, qui plus est d'une humaine. C'est un succube. Elle devra forcément se nourrir sur d'autres. La monogamie n'existe pas chez les succubes. »

« Et quoi alors? Bo sera mieux avec toi c'est ça que tu veux dire? »

« Pas Bo… »

« Attends deux secondes mec! Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que Lauren…? Mais je pensais que tu voulais la voir disparaître de ta route, et qu'elle ne soit plus un obstacle entre Bo et toi? Bo est au courant de ta nouvelle flamme? »

« Je pense que oui si je me fie à notre dernier échange! » sourit Dyson.

« Et Lauren? Elle en pense quoi de tout ça? »

« Elle aime Bo! »

« Je vais sauver tes satanées miches de loup! Fais exactement ce que je vais te dire… NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DU DOC! Et pour info. Lauren et Bo emménagent ensemble! Elles sont passées au niveau supérieur, alors laisse béton! »

Le loup regarda le fond de son verre. Il était vide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bo avait laissé Tamsin devant son appartement. Elles s'étaient rendues à l'adresse que leur avait indiquée le serveur mais Vex ne s'y trouvait pas. La Morrigan devait être constamment sur ses talons et peut-être avait il changer d'endroit.

Elle conduisait sans vraiment faire attention à la route qu'elle empruntait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étrangeté de toute cette affaire. Lorsque finalement elle regarda où elle était, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant le complexe de La lumière. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle décida de faire un arrêt à l'appartement de Lauren.

La porte était fermée mais Bo pouvait voir la lumière filtrer. Elle cogna.

«C'est ouvert!»

Lauren était concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la femme vêtue de cuir qui s'approchait d'elle.

«Salut toi!»

«Hey, Bo! Déjà de retour?» dit Lauren tout en continuant à scruter son écran.

«Déjà? Il est 1h00 du matin Lauren! Apparemment je ne t'ai pas trop manqué.» murmura Bo légèrement déçue.

La déception dans la voix de sa petite amie lui fit lever les yeux. Elle attrapa les mains de la brunette et la tira vers elle pour déposer un doux et sensuel baiser sur les lèvres du succube.

«Tu me manques dès la seconde où tu t'éloignes de moi.» ajouta Lauren en réduisant le peu de distance qui les séparait. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Bo s'emballait ainsi que le sien. C'était toujours comme ça entre elles et ce depuis le premier jour. Lauren avait même remarqué que depuis leur séparation et à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient, l'intensité de leur désir montait d'un cran. Elles avaient du mal à se contenir lorsqu'elles étaient dans la même pièce. Les lèvres du docteur s'embrasèrent au contact de sa partenaire. Bientôt leurs langues s'unirent dans un profond baiser. Leurs mains trouvèrent elles aussi leur chemin sous les vêtements de l'une et l'autre.

«Hola chicas! Kenzi est dans le coin donc on évite le tchika boum boum, dans la pièce principale! J'ai eu droit à une super pizza avec supplément fromage et j'aimerais la conserver à l'intérieur de mon estomac!»

Bo regarda simultanément Lauren et la jeune gothique d'un air interrogatif.

«T'inquiète BoBo, je ne vais pas te voler HotPants! Les nanas c'est pas franchement mon trip et en plus vous êtes déjà assez nombreux sur le coup!»

«On peut savoir de quoi tu parles?»

Lauren suppliait Kenzi du regard de ne pas évoquer la présence du loup au Dal plus tôt dans la soirée.

«Juste que ta donzelle a de nombreux admirateurs parmi les clients du Dal. Elle a ramassé un max de tunes en pourboire ce soir.»

«Hum… peut-être que je devrais y aller avec toi la prochaine fois histoire de montrer à tout le monde que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.»

«Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il n'était plus question que je sois la propriété de quelqu'un! J'ai eu ma dose d'esclavage!» répondit Lauren contrariée tout en s'éloignant du succube pour retourner à ses travaux de recherche.

«Lau… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…»

«Je sais Bo. C'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est un sujet avec lequel j'ai encore du mal à dealer.» Lauren sourit à la brunette.

Xxx

Lauren étudiait les résultats de l'échantillon de sang. Elle avait beau les lire et les relire, tout cela ne faisait aucun sens. Qui avait fait ça? Comment allait elle s'en sortir cette fois? Quelles explications allait elle pouvoir avancer? Qui la croirait?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Lauren, qu'est ce que tu fais bébé? Il est 3h20 du matin. J'ai fini par m'endormir en t'attendant. Tu étais supposée en avoir seulement pour 30 à 40 minutes. » maugréa Bo en rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage blême de son docteur, la mauvaise humeur du succube se transforma en inquiétude.

Elle entoura les épaules de la jeune femme et lui fit face.

« Hey! Qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est à cause de tout à l'heure? Tu m'en veux encore? »

Lauren se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de négation. Elle avait peur de prononcer les mots, comme si le fait de les conserver à l'intérieur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir encore un certain contrôle sur tout ça. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'en avait plus aucun. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait s'y perdre et s'y cacher.

« Lauren, je t'en prie dis quelque chose! » hurla la brunette.

« Bodelicious! Il y a une chambre pour ça les filles! »

« Kenzi! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Lauren! »

« HotPants? »

« Je vais bien! » finit par dire le docteur.

« Merde! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles! »

« Je suis désolée Bo. Je pensais que tout ça était terminé… Je pensais avoir fait le nécessaire… »

« Mais de quoi parles tu? Je t'en prie Lauren… »

« Les hybrides! Quelqu'un s'est servi des mes recherches et transforme des humains en faes! »

« Mais c'est impossible! Tu m'as dit qu'avant de t'enfuir du complexe de Taft tu avais tout détruit! «

« C'est ce que j'ai fait Bo je te le jure, c'est ce que j'ai fait… » soupira Lauren tout en essayant de chasser les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, mais sans grand succès.

Soudain le docteur se leva. Elle regarda tour à tour Bo et Kenzi. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution … fuir encore une fois. Elle devait faire vite avant qu'un technicien ne se rende aux mêmes conclusions.

Alors que sans dire un mot Lauren se dirigeait vers l'étage, Bo la rattrapa et lui barra le passage.

« Laisse moi passer Bo. »

« Que vas tu faire? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si plusieurs options s'offraient à moi! Tu sais très bien ce qui va arriver si je reste ici. Je vais de nouveau former la coupable idéale. Les anciens et l'ombre auront ce qu'ils voulaient, ma tête, celle de Hale et celle de tous les humains! »

« Et tu penses que la fuite te sauvera? J'ai cru pendant des années que c'était aussi la meilleure solution pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Kenzi et sur toi. Vous m'avez fait confiance et vous m'avez aidé. Laisse moi t'aider Lauren. » murmura Bo.

« Hey, m'oubliez pas les girls! Je suis dans le coup pour sauver HotPants! »

L'intervention de la jeune gothique fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme. Mais cela ne dura que peu de temps. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas risquer la vie d'une autre humaine et encore moins celle de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« C'est hors de question! Je ne veux pas risquer vos vies! »

« Écoute! Que tu fuis ou que tu restes nous serons de toute façon considérées comme tes complices. Ils ne croiront jamais que Kenzi et moi n'étions pas au courant. »

« Conclusion HotPants… nos fesses sont déjà en train de cuire! »

Lauren devait se rendre à l'évidence, elles avaient raison.

« Dans ce cas il faut dans un premier temps tout effacer. Kenzi tu devrais pouvoir faire ça? »

Pour toute réponse Kenzi afficha un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle se mit aussitôt à son poste d'attaque, et commença à taper sur le clavier à grande vitesse.

« Quand à nous deux il faut qu'on récupère l'échantillon de sang qui reste et qu'on le fasse disparaître. » ajouta le docteur à l'adresse de Bo.

« À vos ordres mon commandant! »

« Il est plus de 4h00. Les premiers techniciens arrivent vers 7h00. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps, pour désarmer le système d'alarme, mettre hors service les caméras, amadouer le garde... »

« Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Arrête de paniquer, ça va fonctionner. Allez en avant! »

Comme pour se donner du courage, Lauren pris le visage de Bo entre ses mains, l'attira vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du succube.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa prise, les deux femmes se fixèrent quelques instant avant de sortir de l'appartement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici? Jouer les voleuses c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Seigneur! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça m'arrive à moi. Je pensais avoir gagner le droit de souffler et de profiter de la vie, de ma vie! » Lauren était plongée dans ses pensées alors qu'elle et Bo tentaient de gagner le laboratoire où se trouvait l'échantillon de sang. Certes Lauren avait un droit d'accès avec sa carte magnétique mais il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un réussisse à faire le rapprochement entre la disparition de la pièce à conviction et elle.

« Allo Kenz! Vas y, coupe les caméras du corridor ainsi que celles du labo. »

« D'acco-d'ac BoBo! »

La jeune brunette entra plusieurs liens et codes sur le clavier et mis les caméras hors-service.

« Ok les filles! Vous avez le champ libre mais grouillez-vous! Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il y a un problème dans le système de surveillance et ils enverront quelqu'un sous peu. »

« Tu es prêtes Lauren? » demanda le succube. N'ayant aucun écho à sa demande, Bo fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour faire face à la blonde.

« Lauren? Ça va? »

« Hein? Quoi? Oh oui… désolée! »

« Kenzi? T'es toujours là? »

« Yes M'dame! »

« On va entrer dans le labo. Souhaite nous bonne chance. »

« Merdum les tourterelles! »

Lauren se dirigea droit vers le réfrigérateur. Généralement, c'est là qu'était conservé tous les échantillons, sang, cellules, tests en cours, etc. Elle récupéra le tube à essai et rejoint Bo qui faisait le gué.

« Kenzi? On l'a! Donne nous deux minutes avant de remettre le système de sécurité en marche.

« Roger! À plus! »

Alors que les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil du laboratoire, Bo sentit une présence. Elle poussa Lauren à l'intérieur de la salle et lui fit signe de se cacher. Pendant ce temps Bo attendait l'intrus dague en main.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Il ne leur restait plus tellement de temps avant que Kenzi ne rebranche les caméras. L'individu s'arrêta devant l'entrée du laboratoire apparemment surpris de trouver la porte grande ouverte.

« Montrez vous! Je sais que vous êtes là. »

C'est alors qu'il sentit la lame sur sa gorge.

« Écoute l'ami je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer ou de te blesser. Je veux juste que tu nous laisses partir. »

« Bo? »

Surprise le succube relâcha son étreinte ce qui permit à l'homme de se retourner et de la mettre facilement en échec.

« Dyson? »

« Bo! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« Et toi alors? »

« Il y a eu une panne dans le système de sécurité et on m'a demandé de venir vérifier. »

« Écoute c'est génial tout ça, mais là j'ai franchement pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il faut que nous sortions d'ici avant que les caméras ne se remettent à fonctionner. »

« Nous? Qui ça nous? »

« Moi! » murmura Lauren en sortant de sa cachette.

« Lauren? Mais bon dieu, vous allez m'expliquer? »

« Désolée Dyson mais ça va devoir attendre. Nous, faut qu'on dégage! »

Bo prie la main de Lauren et l'entraîna hors du champ des caméras.

Elles regagnèrent l'appartement où Kenzi les attendait en sirotant un verre de vin.

« Alors Laulo t'a aimé jouer les délinquantes? Je crois que tu as réussi ton doctorat à la Kenzi University! » plaisanta la jeune gothique.

« Très drôle Kenzi! » répondit Lauren en enfilant une bonne gorgée de vin.

Bo ne put s'empêcher de suivre Kenzi dans sa moquerie et les deux amies bientôt partagèrent un grand fou rire aux dépends du docteur qui ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Tu as été parfaite ma puce. » dit Bo en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

« Merci. Mais là je suis complètement exténuée. »

« Tu es certaine d'être si fatiguée que ça? » demanda le succube alors que ses lèvres parcouraient le cou, les joues et les lèvres de Lauren.

« Hey Succuface! Je suis encore dans le coin au cas où tu aurais oublié. Alors avant de commencer un nouveau Tchika boum boum attendez d'avoir atteint la chambre! »

« Bo… j'adorerais ça mais il est 6h30 du matin. Je suis debout depuis 7h00 hier matin, j'ai bossé toute la journée, puis je suis allée aider Kenzi au Dal, je suis revenue travailler et pour finir j'ai joué les voleuses. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine mon bébé. » supplia le docteur.

« D'accord! Tu as gagné!» dit Bo en enserrant la taille de Lauren et en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « J'irai te rejoindre dans un moment… juré… juste pour dormir dans tes bras. »

Lauren se dirigea vers l'étage où elle espérait pouvoir trouver rapidement le sommeil. Elle ne savait pas ce que les prochains jours lui réservaient mais elle avait un but, trouver qui utilisait ses recherches.

Kenzi venait de partir pour le ClubHouse et Bo s'apprêtait à rejoindre Lauren lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir et trouva Dyson qui se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans y être invité.

« Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi! grommela le succube.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi? hurla l'homme. Que faisais tu dans le laboratoire au petit matin et de surcroit avec Lauren. Dans quoi l'as tu entrainé? »

« Tout d'abord tu vas baisser d'un ton parce que Lauren est fatiguée et je n'ai aucune envie que tu la réveilles avec tes hurlements de loup! »

Dyson prit une profonde respiration et se calma avant de reprendre une discussion plus civilisée avec Bo.

« Alors? » demanda le loup.

Xxx

Lorsque Lauren se réveilla il était presque 13h00. Bo était lovée contre elle. Elle retira doucement la main de la brunette qui enserrait sa taille et réussit à sortir du lit sans la réveiller.

L'eau chaude faisait un bien fou. Par où devait-elle commencer? « Je dois étudier plus attentivement ces cellules hybrides. Sont-elles viables? Y aura t-il des conséquences à long terme sur l'humain qui a été transplanté? »

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, la brunette était réveillée.

« Bonjour Dr Lewis! »

« Hey! »

« Bien dormi? »

« Très bien … surtout lorsque tu m'as rejoins pour te coller contre moi. » répondit-elle en scrutant le corps dénudé de Bo ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la brunette.

« Et si tu revenais t'allonger un peu… »

Lauren voyait le désire ainsi que la faim dans les yeux du succube.

« La proposition est plus que tentante, je dois l'avouer. Mais… je dois absolument étudier plus attentivement cet échantillon de sang. »

Bo n'écoutait pas. Son succube avait pris le dessus dès que Lauren avait laissé tomber à terre la serviette de bain qui la recouvrait. La brunette sortit du lit et se plaça derrière la blonde, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Lauren et commença à lui embrasser la nuque, tandis que sa main gauche remontait lentement vers la poitrine.

« Bo… je t'ai dit que… » la phrase s'acheva dans un soupir de désir.

La brunette fit pivoter son amante et plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Lauren.

« Désolée Docteur, vous avez dit quelque chose? »

« Je te veux! » Ce furent les seuls mots que Lauren réussit à prononcer alors que son désir ne faisait qu'augmenter sous les caresses incessantes du succube.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, bébé! »

xxx

Kenzi était devant l'écran d'ordinateur lorsqu'elles la rejoignirent.

«Salut BoLau! »

« Salut Kenz! On peut savoir ce que tu cherches? »

« J'ai réussi à effacer tous les résultats obtenus à partir de l'échantillon. Mais avant j'en ai fait une sauvegarde sur cette clé USB chère docteur! » dit Kenzi en faisant un clin d'œil à l'attention de Lauren.

« Merci Kenzi. C'est très bien pensé de ta part! » répondit Lauren.

« Maintenant quelle est la suite? Il nous faut un plan d'attaque pour élucider ce bordel et mettre HotPants hors de danger. »

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les trois amies se regardèrent. Bo se plaça devant Lauren au cas où, tandis que Kenzi alla ouvrir.

« Salut pétasse! »

« TamTam! Trop contente de voir ta sale gueule! »

Les deux femmes se sourirent. C'était le langage qu'elles partageaient entre elles. Dyson était là lui aussi.

« On dirait que l'équipe est complète! » ajouta Kenzi.

« J'ai mis Tamsin au courant. Maintenant ce qu'il nous faut c'est une piste pour démarrer. » dit Dyson.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. Laissez moi deux ou trois heures et je vous rejoins au Dal. » dit Lauren.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ici Lauren. Si jamais quelqu'un est déjà au courant à propos des hybrides tu risques d'avoir de la visite et… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bo… ça va aller… promis! » Lauren savait que si Bo restait dans les parages elle aurait du mal à se concentrer.

« D'accord! Mais je t'appelle dans une heure! »

« Ok! Allez ouste maintenant! Tout le monde dehors j'ai du travail. »

L'idée de Lauren était de séparer les deux ADN. Si elle réussissait cette manipulation ils pourront peut-être identifier l'un des auteurs du braquage, si ce dernier était fiché. « Ça fait beaucoup de si… » pensa la jeune femme.

Elle se mit au travail. Elle espérait que l'échantillon qu'elles avaient volé au laboratoire serait suffisant pour extraire et identifier les deux ADN séparément.

« Au boulot Dr Lewis! » s'encouragea la jeune femme à haute voix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait? »

« Du calme ma poule! Elle a dit qu'elle était en route. Donne lui un peu de temps. »

« Elle devrait déjà être là! Le complexe n'est qu'à 20 minutes du Dal! »

« Appelle son cell! »

« Je n'arrête pas de tomber sur ce putain de répondeur! Ecoute Kenzi occupe toi du bar, parce que moi je n'en peux plus d'attendre! »

Bo attrapa son blouson et marcha vers la sortie.

Lorsque Dyson vit Bo s'en aller, il laissa sa partie de billard de côté et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait Kenzi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Où va Bo? »

« Elle s'inquiète pour le Doc. Ça fait au moins 15 minutes que Lauren aurait dû être là. »

« Quoi? C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça? »

Sans perdre une minute il se précipita dehors espérant rattraper la brunette. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut la Camaro qui démarrait à toute allure dans un crissement de pneus.

Bo tambourinait depuis quelques secondes à la porte de l'appartement sans aucun résultat. Énervée elle finit par défoncer l'obstacle qui lui barrait le passage.

« Lauren! C'est moi! Écoute je suis navrée pour ta porte… mais… Lauren!? »

Le loft était vide de toute présence. Cette scène de « déjà vu » inquiéta le succube. Elle lui rappelait le jour où Lauren avait pris la fuite et avait suivi ce détraqué de Taft. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que celle qu'elle aimait avait à nouveau pris la fuite. « Non, non! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre explication. » pensa Bo.

« Allo Kenzi! Est-ce qu'elle est arrivée? »

« Non! Et si tu me demandes ça c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas non plus chez elle… donc… deux possibilités : elle s'est fait la belle … encore une fois… ou… »

« Impossible! Pas sans m'en avoir parler. » murmura Bo la voix brisée.

« Écoute … il y a sûrement une explication à sa disparition. Je vais dire à D-man et TamTam qu'ils te retrouvent là-bas. »

« Ok! »

Ils étaient tous les trois en train de fouiller l'appartement du docteur, espérant dénicher des indices ici et là. Mais rien. Une chose cependant inquiétait le succube… la disparition des notes de Lauren et de la clé USB que lui avait fait Kenzi quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois à l'extérieur du building, Bo essaya pour la énième fois de joindre Lauren sur son portable. Comme pour les fois précédentes, elle entendait la tonalité de la sonnerie. « Décroche Lauren, je t'en prie! » supplia Bo au fond d'elle même.

« Écoutez! » dit soudain Dyson.

Ils entendaient très nettement la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Puis plus rien.

« Bo, recompose le numéro de Lauren! »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes puis la sonnerie se fit entendre à nouveau. Le loup se concentra pour trouver d'où provenait le son. Tamsin et Bo le suivirent et tous trois s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme poubelle. Les battements du cœur de Bo s'accélérèrent. Cette benne était assez grande pour contenir un corps humain ou même deux. Alors que Dyson et Tamsin s'apprêtaient à soulever le lourd couvercle, Bo restait en arrière, pétrifiée. _Lauren et elle venaient juste de se retrouver. Elles avaient des projets. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminait ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé. _Bo essaya sans y parvenir de retenir les larmes qui désormais inondées ses joues.

« Elle n'est pas là! » cria Dyson de soulagement.

« Qu… quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as dit? »

« Il n'y a aucun corps dans cette poubelle! »

Bo se précipita dans les bras de Dyson. Les larmes continuaient à se déverser sur son visage mais cette fois elles étaient dues au soulagement de savoir que sa Lauren était encore en vie.

« On va la retrouver hein Dyson? Dis moi qu'on la retrouvera? »

« Je te le promets Bo. »

Dyson serrait Bo dans ses bras et essayait de la rassurer et de la calmer. Il aimait Lauren de tout son cœur et il avait envie de faire partie de sa vie, mais la personne qu'il étreignait l'aimait aussi et était aimée en retour. Même s'il était jaloux du lien qui unissait Lauren à Bo, il comprit à cet instant qu'il ne réussirait jamais à le briser.

Xxx

Lauren avait extrêmement mal à la tête. Elle essaya péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait sombre. Où était-elle? La pièce était petite et lui rappelait trop bien la cellule du donjon dans laquelle elle avait effectué plusieurs séjours lorsqu'elle se montrait un peu moins obéissante aux ordres du Frêne.

Comment avait-elle atterri ici? Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire remonter à la surface ces derniers souvenirs.

_Après plusieurs extractions, centrifugations et autres manipulations, elle avait réussi à obtenir deux ADN distinctes : l'une humaine, l'autre Fae. Elle espérait que Dyson pourrait identifier l'humain grâce au fichier de la police._

_Elle sortait du building lorsque son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. C'était Bo. _

_« Hey babe! »_

_« Est ce que tu en as encore pour longtemps? Ça fait des heures que tu es enfermée dans ton labo. » _

_« C'est pas une mince affaire d'essayer de séparer deux structures hélicoïdales totalement différentes d'un minuscule échantillon de sang. J'ai dû faire diverses manipulations pour séparer chaque branche, et… »_

_Lauren pouvait entendre le succube sourire au téléphone._

_« Tu sais quel effet a ton langage de première de classe sur moi Lauren… » soupira Bo. _

_« Dans ce cas je ferai mieux de venir éteindre l'incendie que je viens d'allumer. » plaisanta Lauren. « Je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes. »_

_Au moment même où elle terminait sa conversation avec Bo, une main puissante était venue s'abattre sur sa bouche. Elle connaissait trop bien l'odeur qui se dégageait du tampon que son agresseur lui faisait respirer. « Du chloroforme! » Ce fut la dernière pensée que Lauren eut avant de perdre conscience._

Elle se mit debout et s'approcha de la porte. Bien entendu celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle appela, espérant attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais seul le silence répondit à ses cris. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. La cellule était humide. Elle avait froid et faim.

Soudain elle entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un marchait en direction de sa cellule. Elle recula jusqu'au mur du fond quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme se tenait devant elle et la dévisageait. C'était ce qu'elle aurait pu appeler une armoire à glace. Elle avait peur. Ses mains étaient moites et ses jambes tremblaient. Malgré cela, elle réussit à soutenir le regard de l'individu. Dans une voix qu'elle souhaitait forte et en contrôle elle commença à le questionner.

« Où suis je et qui êtes vous? » N'ayant aucune réponse en retour elle continua. « Où sont mes affaires? Si vous m'avez enlevé contre une rançon, vous allez être déçue. Je n'ai pas de famille ni d'amis riches, ni grand monde qui se soucie de ma petite personne! »

Finalement l'homme en noir finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Elle veut vous voir. »

« Qui ça elle? »

De nouveau le mutisme. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce que je fiche ici et qui veut me voir! » hurla t-elle.

Devant l'entêtement de la femme, l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de la saisir par le bras pour l'obliger à sortir de la cellule où elle était maintenue. Lauren se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais il était trop fort pour elle. Le combat était inégal.

Elle se retrouva dans une immense pièce très lumineuse grâce aux rayons de soleil qui y pénétraient. « Il doit être proche de midi » se dit-elle. Elle avait donc était inconsciente plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le mobilier était un mélange de modernisme et de meubles antiques. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une porte patio. L'homme l'avait laissé seule sans surveillance. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle joua avec le loquet. La porte s'entrouvrit. Pouvait-elle être chanceuse à ce point? Elle accentua son geste. La porte était cette fois grande ouverte. Elle s'apprêtait à en franchir le seuil lorsque deux hommes lui bloquèrent le passage. «Évidemment! C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Songea t-elle.

« Vous voulez déjà nous quitter? Ce n'est pas très gentille vis à vis de votre hôtesse. »

Lauren ne connaissait pas la voix qui venait de s'élever derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit face à la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était brune, belle, élégante et même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu elle lui semblait familière.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et à vrai dire ça m'est complètement égale, mais si vous espérez obtenir une rançon ou quoi que ce soit de mes proches, vous allez être extrêmement déçue! » Lauren espérait que sa voix ne laissait pas entrevoir la peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Elle jaugeait sa captive, la scrutait. « Pourquoi tout le monde semble tellement en adoration devant cette femme… cette humaine. » se demanda t-elle.

Le silence était pesant et Lauren n'en pouvait plus. Elle reprit la parole en essayant de conserver son calme.

« Écoutez… je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, ni ce que vous attendez de moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de célèbre, je ne suis pas riche. Je ne vous connais même pas… »

« Au contraire très chère vous me connaissez très bien. »

Le regard interrogateur de Lauren semblait amuser la femme.

« Je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas souvenir que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrer. Et même si c'était le cas, de quel droit et pourquoi m'avoir fait chloroformé et enlevé par vos sbires? Si vous aviez besoin de mon aide, vous auriez pu simplement me le demander! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple chérie! » Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. « Lorsque je dis que tu me connais, ce n'est pas de manière physique, ni biblique… bien qu'à en juger cela ne m'aurait pas déplu… » Ses yeux balayaient désormais le corps de Lauren, ce qui mit cette dernière extrêmement mal à l'aise. « Tu me connais professionnellement parlant … ou pour être plus précise tu connais mon espèce. En tant que médecin et toutou des Faes de la lumière tu as eu le loisir de nous étudier dans notre intégralité. »

Lauren avait soigné beaucoup de Faes pendant ses années de captivité. Des centaines probablement. Peut-être que cette femme était l'une d'elle.

« Il semble qu'on vous ait mal informé. Je ne suis le toutou de personne. Je travaille pour les Faes de mon plein gré désormais. Le Frêne m'a rendu ma liberté. »

« À la bonne heure! Donc tu peux travailler pour moi? »

« Pour vous? J'imagine que c'est une plaisanterie! Vous m'avez enlevé, enfermé dans une cellule et maintenant vous voudriez que je travaille pour vous! » hurla Lauren.

« Je sais que mes manières ne sont pas très … diplomates, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je sais que tu es une personne qui prend soin des autres, et qui ne ferait jamais rien qui risquerait de mettre en danger la vie de quelqu'un humain ou Fae. Ai je tort? »

Lauren ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait où cette femme voulait en venir.

« Je sais que tu as découvert que les braquages étaient perpétrés par des hybrides, moitié Fae, moitié humain. »

« Quoi? » Lauren était sous le choc. Elle se trouvait en face de celle qui venait de mettre à nouveau sa vie en danger. « Comment avez vous eu mes recherches? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar! »

« Chaque chose en son temps Docteur Lewis. Pour l'instant j'ai des projets plus urgents qui te concerne au plus haut point. »

« Quoi? Quels projets? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais travaillez pour vous, alors que vous venez de ruiner la vie que je venais de me construire et que vous essayez de transformer ma race... pourquoi d'ailleurs? La réduire en esclavage?» Lauren était à bout. Elle mettait ses derniers efforts pour retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se montrait faible devant cette femme.

« Je savais que tu étais une combattante et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil. Mais pour répondre à ta question ma seule ambition est le pouvoir. Régner sur les Faes autant que sur les humains. Et par la même occasion faire payer aux Faes ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir pendant des siècles»

« Vous êtes folle! Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire! »

La femme éclata de rire.

« Et qui va m'en empêcher? Tes petits amis? Qui sont-ils déjà? Ah oui, cette humaine complètement délurée, cet idiot de loup et cette Valkyrie qui a atteint la fin de son cycle de vie. Tu es vraiment naïve ma pauvre! »

« Ils sont plus braves, forts et intelligents que vous ne le pensez. Ils ont vaincus le Garuda à eux seuls! Ils n'hésiteront pas à se battre à nouveau pour leur survie. »

« Le Garuda! Tu as raison… ou presque. Celle qui a vaincu le Garuda c'est Bo! »

Lorsqu'elle entendit la femme prononcée le nom de celle qu'elle aimait son cœur s'affola. La réaction de Lauren n'échappa à sa kidnappeuse.

« Je connais votre pathétique histoire d'amour! Un succube qui devient monogame pour une humaine! C'est vraiment… »

« Bo viendra me chercher! » coupa Lauren.

« Mais j'y compte bien ma chère! D'ailleurs en plus de vouloir utiliser tes talents de chercheur en génétique je voulais aussi faire en sorte que Bo vienne à moi! Et pour ça tu es un excellent appât! »

À la pensée que Bo puisse tomber dans un piège et y perdre la vie… à cause d'elle! Lauren ne le supporterait pas.

« Écoutez! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez Bo tranquille. » murmura la jeune femme blonde.

L'amour qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa captive pour le succube ébranla légèrement la femme. Elle avait vécu plusieurs siècles et personne ne s'était jamais battu pour elle, comme le faisait Lauren en ce moment… pas même son père. Elle n'avait connu que la souffrance, la guerre, la vengeance. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un à ce point? Au point de sacrifier tout ce à quoi on croit et de se sacrifier soi-même. Elle fixait la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait en face d'elle. Bo avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. À cette pensée et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tu mets ta propre vie entre mes mains pour sauver celle de Bo? Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je l'aime! » hurla Lauren.

« On va faire un marché toi et moi. Tu vas m'aider à améliorer l'hybridation des humains et je te promets de considérer le fait de laisser vivre le succube. »

Lauren était sceptique, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix.

« Sur votre sang? »

« Sur mon sang! »

Alors que Lauren s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle sous bonne escorte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son bourreau.

« Mais qui êtes vous? »

« Je dirai que si ma fille et moi étions en bon terme je serai celle que tu appellerait probablement belle-maman. » lança t-elle dans un sourire triomphant.

Lauren écarquilla les yeux. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi cette silhouette lui semblait familière. Elle lui rappelait Bo.

« Vous êtes Aife! La mère de Bo! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le délai. J'essaie de garder le même rythme entre la version française et anglaise pour que tout le monde en profite en même temps. La traduction du chapitre 6 est presque finie (merci à Doud pour son aide :)) donc je me suis dit que je pouvais mettre en ligne le 7 en version française originale. (lol) Ensuite je voulais vous remercier de suivre cette histoire. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas nombreux sur le site à publier en français et c'est agréable de savoir que vous êtes un certain nombre à nous lire. Et merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires. Je pense que j'ai fini... alors bonne lecture. ;-)**

**Chapitre 7**

Tamsin franchit la porte du squat. Tout le monde était là et l'attendait. Elle les avait contacté plus tôt dans la journée pour leur dire qu'elle avait du nouveau.

« Et puis? » demanda Bo impatiente.

« J'ai retrouvé Vex. Il a des infos sur les braquages mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. En fait il ne veut parler qu'à Kenzi. » dit la blonde en se tournant vers la jeune gothique.

« Kenzi? Pourquoi Kenzi? »

« C'est pourtant simple BoBo, Vex et moi avons partagé nos secrets de maquillage! On est intimement lié… enfin pas comme toi et HotPants mais liés pareil! » répondit la jeune brunette avec un large sourire.

« Et où est ce qu'on peut le trouver? »

« Il change tout le temps d'endroit à cause de La Morrigan. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. Il a su que je le cherchais et quelqu'un m'a amené vers lui. »

« Génial! On fait quoi alors? On attend qu'il veuille bien se montrer? » cria Bo exaspérée.

Tamsin haussa les épaules. Elle avait fait de son mieux mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour le succube. Dyson s'approcha de sa partenaire et mis ses bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers lui, il lui souriait. Il savait qu'elle avait risqué sa vie en essayant de glaner des informations ici et là. Mais Bo était trop inquiète au sujet de Lauren pour se rendre compte des efforts que chacun d'eux mettaient pour retrouver le docteur. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils connaissaient tous Lauren et ils avaient tous appris à l'apprécier et à l'aimer au fil des années.

Bo grimpa à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'en voulait pour tout ce qui arrivait… encore. Si elle s'était battue pour la blonde au moment opportun, Lauren n'aurait jamais suivi Taft et ses recherches auraient été utilisées pour soigner et non pour détruire. Et par dessus tout, elle serait ici, avec elle. Elles visiteraient des maisons, s'entêteraient, se disputeraient, se réconcilieraient et ensuite s'aimeraient. Lauren était humaine et Bo en était consciente un peu plus chaque jour, parce qu'elle aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque fois qu'elle imaginait son future, Bo avait mal, car elle savait que Lauren ne serait pas là pour le partager avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Elle voulait profiter de chaque minute, de chaque seconde de la vie de Lauren pour lui dire et lui montrer à quel point elle aimait. Allongée sur son lit, les mains sur son visage, le succube laissa s'échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Quelqu'un cogna doucement à la porte. Kenzi entra dans la pièce et s'assis au bord du lit prés de Bo. La brunette se releva et entoura de ses bras le corps de sa meilleure amie. Son être tremblait en même temps que les larmes inondaient son visage. Kenzi essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

« On finira par la retrouver! » murmura Kenzi.

« Et si on arrivait trop tard? »

« Impossible! Les meilleurs enquêteurs sont sur le coup, et tu oublies que j'ai ma propre équipe de joueurs russes dans les rues, sans compter mes potes de galère. » dit Kenzi en regardant Bo, qui affichait un léger sourire.

« Elle me manque Kenzi! »

« Je sais… »

Le téléphone de la jeune russe se mit à sonner. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro affiché sur son écran. Elle décrocha.

« Allo! »

Elle se leva rapidement du lit et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Bo la regardait. Elle savait que ce coup de fil avait un rapport avec Lauren. Kenzi n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

« D'accord. Pas de soucis. » répondit-elle puis elle raccrocha.

Elle se tourna vers la brunette. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Bo était un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir.

« C'était Vex! »

Bo se leva précipitamment et faisait face à la jeune gothique. Elle attendait.

« Il veut qu'on se retrouve dans un bar du bas de la ville. »

« Je t'accompagne! »

« Non Bobo. Ce coup –ci c'est à mon tour de jouer en solo. Il ne veut voir personne d'autre que moi sinon il ne dira rien. »

« Kenzi! Je ne peux pas te laisser aller toute seule dans ce quartier! » s'énerva la brunette.

« Qui a dit que j'irai seule? » Elle lança un clin d'œil à son amie.

Kenzi composa un numéro sur son téléphone et entama une conversation en russe.

« Voilà! Tout est arrangé. T'inquiète ma grande je serai bientôt de retour. » Elle ouvrit ses bras et attira Bo contre elle. « Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Xxx

Lauren fixait son microscope sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle était en train d'observer. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Les ennuis l'avaient à nouveau rattrapé. Les gens qu'elle aimait risqués de se jeter tête baissée dans le piège d'Aife et elle n'avait aucun moyen de les prévenir.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur Aife excepté ce que Bo lui avait raconté c'est à dire presque rien. Elle savait que Trick l'avait livré au Seigneur de l'ombre car elle avait enfreint les règles. Ce dernier l'avait utilisé, torturé, battu jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper. Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était accomplir sa vengeance. Bo lui avait laissé entendre qu'Aife avait changé. Mais Lauren ne pouvait que constater que tel n'était pas le cas. Désormais Aife en voulait à la fois aux Faes et aux humains. Les deux races avaient fait de sa vie un enfer.

« Bonjour chère Lauren! »

Aife pénétra dans le laboratoire, et s'approcha du docteur.

« Apparemment tu avais raison. Tes amis sont à ta recherche. Pour le moment ils n'ont aucune idée où tu te trouves mais connaissant ma fille, j'imagine que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je dois avouer qu'en tant que MAMAN j'ai très hâte de la revoir. Peut-être que cette fois je réussirai à la convaincre de se joindre à moi dans mes projets. » Aife affichait un large sourire.

« Bo ne pourra jamais embrasser votre cause. Elle n'est pas comme vous. »

« Crois tu? Tu oublies son côté sombre. Quand ce dernier prend le dessus elle est incontrôlable! »

« Pas complètement. » pensa Lauren. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de ramener Bo à la raison, lorsque son côté noir apparaissait. Et depuis le Dawning même Bo réussissait à mieux le contrôler.

« Assez de bavardage! Où en es tu? » La voix de la femme ramena Lauren au moment présent.

« Nulle part à vrai dire. Tous les tests que j'ai faits jusqu'à présent ne sont pas concluants. L'hybridation n'est pas viable. Les cellules humaines du sujet finissent par être attaquées et détruites par les cellules Faes. »

« Mais c'est excellent. Ça veut dire qu'à brève échéance les humains se transforment en Faes! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. »

« Pas vraiment. Le corps humain ne reconnaissant pas ces cellules augmente sa capacité à produire des anticorps. Au final, l'individu meurt à cause de la puissance de son système immunitaire. »

« C'est plutôt fâcheux! En combien de temps? »

« Tout dépend de l'individu, de son état de santé actuel, et de sa capacité à produire des anticorps. Ça peut aller de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines. »

« On va voir si tu mérites ta réputation! Arrange ça! »

La mère de Bo n'attendit pas la réponse de Lauren, et sortit de la pièce.

Xxx

L'endroit était glauque, sale, et pas du tout recommandable. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, elle se sentit scrutée. Tous les pairs d'yeux convergèrent dans sa direction. Il faut dire que son physique comme sa tenue détonnaient dans ce lieu sordide. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha du comptoir. Vex ne s'était pas encore montré. Bien qu'elle était une fille de la rue, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise.

Elle commanda une vodka avec l'espoir que l'alcool baisserait son niveau de nervosité.

« Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils côté mascara. » dit une voix derrière elle.

« Vex! » Elle se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Mesmer.

« Hey doucement! Il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'ai récupéré mes capacités. Alors fais gaffe à mon instrument! »

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir dans ce trou à rats? Tu voulais me faire violer et tuer? »

« Ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça! Et puis le proprio est un ami, donc zéro souci. »

« Pourquoi tu voulais que je sois absolument seule? Tu sais très bien que tu peux faire confiance à Bo. On t'a quand même hébergé un sacré bout de temps chez nous! »

« Toujours dans votre maison sans murs! » dit Vex dans un sourire.

« Murs ou pas tu étais bien content de la trouver sur ton chemin et nous avec! »

Vex mit sa main sur son cœur en signe de remerciement.

« Alors? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? » demanda Kenzi.

« Je sais où est Lauren. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que vous arrêtiez de perdre le Doc. ça devient lassant. » plaisanta l'homme.

« Hahaha…Très drôle! Dis moi plutôt où elle se trouve que je fiche le camp d'ici. »

« Il faut qu'on discute prix avant. »

« Quoi? T'es sérieux là? »

Il hocha la tête, et regarda Kenzi.

« D'accord! » dit elle en levant les bras exaspérée. « Quel est ton prix? Je t'avertis Bo et moi on est loin d'être riche! »

« Je ne veux pas d'argent. Ce que je veux c'est récupéré ma place parmi les Faes de l'ombre. Donc que vous intercédiez pour moi auprès d'Evony. »

« Tu déconnes! Attends mec, je t'explique. Bo, La Morrigan et ma petite personne ne sommes pas en très bons termes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle a voulu me faire la peau… merde! »

« Vous non, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait le faire… Je sais que Tamsin vous aide dans votre chasse au docteur et comme elle fait partie de l'ombre… »

« Je vais lui en parler mais je ne te promets rien. »

« Je vais attendre sa réponse alors et on se donnera un nouveau rendez-vous dans quelques jours. » dit Vex en se levant pour partir.

Kenzi attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Attends! Je ne peux pas retourner au ClubHouse sans aucune info! »

« Tu connais mon prix! »

Kenzi prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bo. Au grand étonnement du succube, elle lui demanda de lui passer la Valkyrie. Lorsqu'elle expliqua le marché à la blonde celle-ci refusa d'emblée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se laissa convaincre. Kenzi soupçonna Bo d'avoir influencé la décision finale de la protégée d'Odin.

« C'est d'accord! Tam Tam va parler à Evony. »

« À la bonne heure! »

« Maintenant l'info! » s'énerva Kenzi.

Xxx

Kenzi n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte d'entrée, Bo l'avait déjà empoigné et quasiment jeté sur le canapé.

« Hey! On se calme succubabe! »

« Qu'est ce que Vex t'a dit? »

« Et si on commençait par se verser un verre de vin? » dit la jeune russe en se levant.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire un pas vers la cuisine, Bo l'avait saisi par le bras et obligé à se rasseoir.

« Allez Babouchka… annonce la couleur! A cause de toi je vais devoir me taper un tête à tête avec La Morrigan pour essayer de la convaincre de réintégrer Vex! Alors j'espère pour toi que ça en vaut peine! » La Valkyrie était à quelques centimètres du visage de Kenzi.

Elle regarda Bo. Elle se demandait comment son amie allait réagir. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dyson. Le loup comprit.

« Je meurs de fin et je sens que la soirée va être longue. Tamsin tu m'accompagnes? » La blonde allait protester, puis elle vit dans le regard de Dyson qu'ils devaient laisser Kenzi et Bo seules.

Bo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Kenzi essayait par tous les moyens d'éviter de raconter sa rencontre avec Vex et voilà que Tamsin et Dyson avaient décidé d'écouter leur estomac.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici! » s'énerva le succube. « Pourquoi tout le monde semble préoccuper par sa petite personne alors qu'on ne sait toujours pas où est Lauren! »

« Bo… »

« Quoi? » hurla t-elle.

« Assis toi s'il te plait. » La jeune gothique soutint le regard de son amie, qui finit par répondre à sa demande.

« Lauren va bien… en tout cas aux dernières nouvelles elle était toujours en vie. »

« Qu… tu es sûre… je veux dire vraiment sûre? Penses tu vraiment que Vex t'ait dit la vérité? »

« Je lui fais confiance. Même si on a eu des démêlés avec lui, et qu'il fait parti de l'ombre, je ne crois pas qu'il jouerait à ce jeu là avec moi, ni avec toi. Après tout on a partagé nos secrets de ravalement de façade! » plaisanta Kenzi.

« Est ce qu'il sait où elle est? »

« Oui et non il n'a pas de certitude sur l'endroit exacte. Par contre il sait qui est derrière son enlèvement. »

« Qui? »

La jeune femme regarda Bo dans les yeux.

« Qui Kenzi? » hurla Bo.

« Ta … ta mère Bo! C'est ta mère qui retient Lauren! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais c'est un petit chapitre. Mais le prochain devrait être un peu plus long. ;) Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8**

_« Bo? »_

_« Chut! »_

_« Mais que fais tu ici? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir! C'est un piège! »_

_« Mon piège c'est toi Lauren, ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. Je suis ici pour toi. Pas pour Dyson, Kenzi ou Trick, juste pour toi cette fois. »_

_Le succube s'approcha du docteur. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Chacune se noyait dans le regard de l'autre. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Le temps, l'espace, l'immortalité, tous étaient unis pour contempler l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre._

_Les lèvres de Bo caressèrent doucement celles de Lauren, qui ferma les yeux à leur contact. Leur baiser devint plus pressant, plus gourmand. Leurs corps entiers étaient sur le point de s'enflammer. Lauren avait l'impression que même la terre s'était mise à trembler sous les assauts de Bo. Elle ressentait les secousses au plus profond d'elle-même._

« Dr Lewis? Dr Lewis? Réveillez vous! »

Lauren ouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Bo n'était pas là. Elle regarda son geôlier.

« Ma maîtresse veut vous voir au laboratoire dans une heure. »

Lauren se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

L'homme sortit de la pièce et laissa la blonde se préparer. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son enlèvement? Elle avait approximativement estimé la durée de sa détention à trois semaines. Trois semaines à se réveiller tous les jours dans cette cellule sordide, où à peine quelques rayons de soleil réussissaient à pénétrer. Ses journées étaient robotisées. Elles les commençaient et les finissaient sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Son travail était sa seule issue de secours pour ne pas devenir complètement cinglée. Elle s'y plongeait entièrement au plus grand bonheur d'Aife.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait perdu du poids. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux ternes. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Pourquoi personne n'était encore venu la délivrer de ce cauchemar? Pourquoi Bo ne l'avait elle pas encore trouvé? Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues du docteur. Elle les essuya rapidement. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Xxx

« Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que cette fois tes infos étaient solides! »

« Que veux tu que je te dise… tu connais les indics… pas toujours évident de savoir lorsqu'ils te racontent des cracks. »

« Écoute mec, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, alors rempli la tienne, c'est tout ce que je te demande. J'ai un succube qui est en train de péter les plombs et nous avons de plus en plus de mal à la gérer. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne s'est pas nourrie depuis un sacré bout de temps. Donne moi quelque chose de concret et ça presse! » s'énerva Kenzi.

Vex regarda la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Il avait réintégré sa place auprès de La Morrigan depuis presqu'une semaine. Il avait appris que cela avait coûté à Tamsin plus qu'une simple causette avec Evony. La Valkyrie avait dû se plier aux demandes plus qu'exagérées du leader des Faes de l'ombre.

Il savait qu'il devait au groupe beaucoup plus que des informations erronées. Il espérait que cette fois son informateur ne s'était pas foutu de lui.

« Voilà ce que j'ai pu recueillir. Il y aurait une nouvelle attaque de banque en préparation. La TD sur la rue York. Elle devrait avoir lieu ce samedi. C'est une journée plutôt tranquille en règle générale… moins de clients, moins de personnel, mais toujours quelqu'un de présent pour l'accès aux coffres. Attraper un des gars et vous réussirez peut-être à savoir où se trouve la planque d'Aife. »

« A moins qu'elle les ait tous habillés d'une ceinture d'explosifs histoire qu'on termine tous en confettis de carnaval! » rétorqua Kenzi. « Après tout elle a déjà fait le coup! »

« C'est un risque à courir. »

Xxx

Lauren regardait sur son écran les derniers tests qu'elle venait d'effectuer. On voyait distinctement deux sortes de cellules qui semblaient jouir de leur cohabitation. « J'ai enfin réussi! » pensa t-elle, mais cela ne lui procura aucune joie ni aucune satisfaction. Elle venait de donner à Aife ce qu'elle voulait : une troisième race et elle venait de rompre le serment qu'elle avait prêté il y a des années, celui de protéger et de sauver la vie humaine. Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle était fatiguée… si fatiguée. Pas seulement des trois dernières semaines mais de toutes ces années de luttes, de fuites, de combats. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer? Même si Bo réussissait à la trouver, un autre prendrait la place d'Aife ou du Frêne et continuerait à l'utiliser pour ses compétences de généticienne. « Il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'autre… » songea t-elle, lasse. Elle éteignit l'écran, alors qu'elle entendait quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

« Bonjour chère Lauren! Je vois que tu es déjà en plein travail. Des progrès? »

Lauren se tourna vers le succube.

« Toujours rien de définitif, mais les derniers tests montrent que les cellules sont plus stables et plus fortes et leur durée de viabilité a considérablement augmenté. » mentit le docteur.

« Mais ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles. » se réjouit Aife. « J'ai aussi des nouvelles qui devraient te réjouir. »

« Vous allez me laisser partir? »

Aife éclata de rire.

« Ma chérie tu es beaucoup trop précieuse et trop dangereuse pour que je prenne le risque de te voir tomber dans d'autres mains que les miennes. La bonne nouvelle est que ma fille et sa bande d'incapable ont enfin réussi à te trouver… je devrais dire nous trouver. La mauvaise nouvelle est que je vais devoir te garder enfermer dans ta cellule pour ta propre protection. » dit-elle dans un demi sourire, en regardant Lauren. « Combien de temps pour que tous mes humains deviennent des hybrides? » lança Aife d'un ton autoritaire.

« Mais… je ne peux pas… les cellules n'arrivent pas encore à se stabiliser! Ils mourront au bout de quelques temps! » cria Lauren.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je veux juste savoir combien de temps pour la mutation? » hurla le succube.

« Environ une semaine… je suppose. » murmura Lauren.

« Tu as 3 jours! » Aife sortit du laboratoire, laissant une Lauren qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

En mentant à Aife, elle pensait qu'elle aurait du temps pour développer une espèce d'antidote qui permettrait aux cellules humaines de combattre les cellules faes au bout d'un certain temps et de reconquérir ensuite leur territoire. Mais c'était fichu désormais. Elle allait transformer des humains en mutants. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des ses yeux. Elle les essuya et alluma son écran. Ce qu'elle vit alors la désarçonna, il ne restait plus qu'une seule sorte de cellule. L'autre avait entièrement disparue.

Xxx

« Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit! C'est une des villes les plus fréquentées du Canada à cette époque de l'année! C'est insensé! »

« Elle voulait être sûre qu'on ne lui botterait pas les fesses trop vite ni trop fort. Dans une foule on est toujours mieux protégé. » Kenzi avait raison et elle en connaissait un rayon côté protection. Durant ses années de galère la foule lui avait permis de se sortir de pas mal d'ennuis.

« On fait quoi maintenant? » demanda le succube qui avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer sa rage.

« D'abord tu vas te calmer, parce que dans ton état tu ne nous aides pas du tout, et ensuite tu vas aller te trouver un encas. Parce que la dernière fois que tu as rencontré ta mère en duel, ça a failli mal finir pour toi. » lui rappela la jeune gothique.

Bo regarda Tamsin et Dyson. Elle pourrait se nourrir sur eux, mais elle avait fait une promesse à Lauren et cette fois elle ne la casserait pas. Elle prit son blouson et sortit du squat.

« Il nous faut un plan les boys et un bon! » lança Tamsin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Je vois que ma mère est toujours aussi folle des beaux gosses musclés! »

« J'avoue qu'elle a plutôt bon goût côté mec bien foutu! » répliqua Kenzi.

« Dites donc vous deux! On est là pour le doc ou pour que vous vous rinciez l'œil! » déclara un Dyson légèrement agacé.

« Ils sont assez nombreux. On va avoir du mal à tous les contrôler! » dit Tamsin.

« Faisons nous prendre alors! » dit soudainement Bo.

« Quoi? » dirent ses trois compagnons dans un même souffle.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de solutions. Si les gardes sont tous des hybrides, combien de chances a t-on de s'en sortir en un seul morceau? On ne connaît pas leur force ni leurs pouvoirs. »

Le succube avait raison. Entrer tête baissée dans une confrontation n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies.

« Nous allons faire ça en deux temps. Kenzi et moi allons entrer là dedans. Si dans trois heures vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de nous, essayez de trouver du renfort et cette fois vous foncerez dans le tas. »

« C'est ça ton plan Bo? Vous faire tuer en premier? » dit La Valkyrie.

« Fais moi confiance Tammy, ma mère ne me tuera pas… du moins pas tout de suite. Elle va sûrement essayer de m'embarquer dans son projet de domination du monde. » répondit la brunette. « Tout ce que je veux c'est essayer de sortir Lauren de là, et au passage nous débarrasser de quelques Tarzan histoire de vous faciliter la tâche pour plus tard. »

« Ce plan est suicidaire! Mais j'imagine que tu ne changeras pas d'avis? » demanda le loup.

Bo hocha la tête en signe de négation.

Kenzi et Bo entamèrent leur avancée vers la maison. Même si la jeune gothique avait pleinement confiance dans les capacités de succube de sa meilleure amie, elle n'était pas entièrement rassurée.

« Au fait, succubabe, comment tu te sens? Comment était ton repas? »

Bo se tourna vers la jeune gothique pour lui faire face.

« Écoute Kenzi, je sais que tu es morte de trouille et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir moi aussi. » Bo fixa le regard de sa jeune amie. « Est ce que tu es sûre de vouloir m'accompagner sur ce coup là? Je ne t'en voudrais pas Kenz si tu décidais de faire marche arrière. »

Pour toute réponse Kenzi donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la brunette.

« Hey! C'est pas moi la méchante! »

« Non toi tu es le succube stupide qui pose des questions stupides! C'est vrai, j'ai le trouillomètre à zéro, mais je ne laisserai jamais tomber Lauren. En plus entre humaine on se sert les coudes! »

Bo entoura sa jeune amie de ses bras et l'attira contre elle.

« Merci Kenzi! Je t'aime. » Bo déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune gothique.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bo. Lauren et toi êtes comme une famille pour moi… une famille bizarre mais c'est ma famille! »

« Allez on y va! »

« Minute. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment était ton repas… juste pour être sûre! »

« Tu connais la boite qui a un nom français sur Lake Shore? »

« Euh… pas la … »

« Exacte… rien de mieux pour un succube affamé qu'un club échangiste. »

« Ok… pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. Je suis sûre que ton côté boulimique a été entièrement satisfait. Allez allons délivrer ta princesse de la méchante sorcière. » lança Kenzi en adressant un clin d'œil à sa sœur d'adoption.

Elles étaient presque arrivées à l'entrée de la résidence lorsqu'elles furent entourées par une dizaine de gardes.

« BoBo… »

« Je sais… ils sont nombreux. » dit la brunette. « Salut les gars! Ecoutez je sais que ma mère a fait de vous des marionnettes, mais on pourrait peut-être trouver un compromis. On veut juste savoir où est le docteur. »

Pour toute réponse, un des gardes se précipita sur Bo. Elle évita l'attaque et donna un coup bien placé entre les deux jambes de son agresseur. L'homme tomba à genoux de douleur. Ce fut le signal. La bataille s'engagea. Kenzi se trouva bientôt dépassée. Malgré ses talents de combattante elle ne parvint pas à garder ses assaillants à distance respectable. Bientôt l'un d'eux réussit à la saisir et à la tenir fermement contre lui. Lorsque Bo remarqua la mauvaise posture de son amie ses yeux changèrent de couleur et devinrent d'un bleu électrisant.

« Lâche la! »

Le garde ne bougea pas. Kenzi savait que le succube était en train de prendre le dessus sur Bo.

« Je t'ai dis de lâcher mon amie! » s'énerva la brunette.

« Lâche là! » dit une voix autoritaire derrière elle.

Le garde obéit aussitôt et alla rejoindre sa maîtresse.

« Contente de te voir ma fille. Tu ne me présentes pas ton animal. »

« Hey! Je ne suis pas… »

« Je te présente Kenzi. Et ce n'est pas mon animal, c'est ma famille! »

« Si tu veux! » répondit Aife sur un ton las. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là! »

« L'humaine! »

« Lauren… » ajouta Kenzi. « Excusez moi mais elle a un nom! Et elle non plus ce n'est pas un animal domestique! » s'énerva la jeune gothique.

Aife et Kenzi si fixèrent intensément. Aucune ne voulant lâcher la première. Finalement ce fut Aife qui laissa tomber le jeu.

« Excusez moi. Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôtesse. Mais entrez donc. »

Bo et Kenzi la suivirent à l'intérieur de la résidence.

« Que puis je vous offrir à boire? »

« Écoute nous ne sommes pas là pour passer du bon temps, on vient récupérer Lauren. »

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre favorablement à ta demande ma chère fille. Lauren m'est trop précieuse et trop indispensable dans mes projets. » répondit Aife.

« Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais je vois que j'avais tort. »

« Je suis vraiment navrée de te décevoir. Mais peut-être que de mon côté je réussirai à te faire changer d'avis cette fois. »

« Aucune chance! » cria Bo.

« Crois tu! Enfermez les! » hurla Aife à ses marionnettes.

Les gardes saisirent Kenzi et Bo et les conduisirent vers le sous-sol de la résidence.

« Bo… qu'est ce que tu attends pour nous sortir de là? » demanda Kenzi. « Débarrasse nous de ces Mr Muscle! »

« C'est exactement ce qu'Aife veut qu'on fasse et je me demande bien pourquoi! » s'interrogea Bo. « Ma mère sait très bien que je suis capable de nous débarrasser de ses marionnettes. Elle a sûrement une idée derrière la tête mais laquelle…»

« On s'en balance de ce qu'elle veut. On doit trouver le doc et sortir de là! » dit Kenzi, tout en essayant mais en vain de se dégager de l'emprise de son geôlier.

En une fraction de seconde les yeux de Bo virèrent au bleu intense. Elle réussit à dégager une de ses mains et appliqua un flux d'énergie sur le bras du garde. Ce dernier lâcha entièrement sa prise. Elle aspira le chi de l'homme afin de le rendre docile pour qu'il puisse répondre à ses questions.

« Écoute mon gars, je n'ai absolument pas envie de te faire du mal. Donc si tu es gentil et que tu réponds à mes questions il y a de fortes chances pour que tout le monde s'en aille d'ici en un seul morceau. On est d'accord? »

Le garde souriait. Il était entièrement subjugué par le succube.

« Où est le docteur? »

« Dans une cellule. Ici au niveau du sous-sol. »

Bo regarda Kenzi.

« C'est bon j'y vais BoBo. Je te la ramène. »

Bo se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son prisonnier.

« Quels sont les plans d'Aife? »

« Dominer! » répondit l'homme tout en souriant au succube.

« Pourquoi m'a t'elle laissé le champ libre. Elle savait que ses gardes n'étaient pas assez puissants pour m'arrêter. »

« Nous non! Mais le doc a terminé son travail. La formule pour l'hybridation est entièrement fonctionnelle. Elle vient de passer les derniers jours à l'administrer à tous les humains qu'Aife avait réussi à enrôler. Les mutants sont désormais partout! » ricana l'homme.

« Merde! » s'exclama Bo.

Elle pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de Dyson.

« Dyson! »

« Bo! Où en êtes vous? »

« Pour l'instant tout est sous contrôle ici. Mais on est arrivé trop tard. Lauren a réussi à mettre apparemment une formule d'hybridation assez stable qu'elle a administré à tous les humains qu'Aife avait engagé. »

« Combien d'humains? »

« Aucune idée! »

« Et Lauren? Avez vous retrouvez Lauren? » s'informa Dyson.

Juste au même moment, Bo tourna la tête pour apercevoir Kenzi suivi du docteur.

« On l'a retrouvé Dyson! » dit la brunette avant de raccrocher.

Bo se précipita vers la jeune femme blonde, l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre elle. Lauren se laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bo et éclata en sanglots.

« Ça va aller bébé, je suis là. Je te ramène à la maison. »

Lauren s'écarta du succube, ce qui donna à Bo une vue d'ensemble de l'état physique du docteur. Son cœur se brisa. Lauren était méconnaissable. Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur les joues de la brunette. Elle attira à nouveau Lauren contre elle.

« Je suis désolée… tellement désolée. » murmura Bo à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

Lauren n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Est ce que tout cela était réel? Était elle en train de rêver?

« Je t'en prie ma puce dis moi quelque chose. » supplia Bo en regardant Lauren dans les yeux ses deux mains encadrant son visage.

« Je… je t'aime Bo. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » La brunette déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du docteur. « On rentre chez nous. »

« Non, non. On ne peut pas. » répondit le doc dans un souffle.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut HotPants! On t'a retrouvé, mission accomplie donc on fiche le camp d'ici. » dit Kenzi.

Lauren regarda Bo.

« Je dois retourner au laboratoire Bo. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Toutes les recherches sur lesquelles ta mère m'a faites travailler depuis qu'elle m'a enlevé… je dois les détruire. »

« On va s'en charger Lauren. »

« Non, non… il faut que ce soit correctement fait. Vous n'êtes pas des scientifiques. Le moindre petit indice ou piste qui ne serait pas complètement détruit pourra être exploité. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques Bo. »

Kenzi et Bo échangèrent un regard, et estimèrent que Lauren venait de marquer un point. Elle appela Dyson.

« Dyson! J'emmène Lauren au labo. Pendant ce temps, appelle les renforts pour qu'on puisse correctement nettoyer la place ici. »

« D'accord c'est compris! »

« Au fait, en ce qui concerne ma mère… je m'en occupe. On est d'accord? »

« Reçu cinq sur cinq. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Tamsin et Dyson se sentaient inutiles. Le loup avait appelé les renforts mais ils ne seraient pas sur le site avant une bonne heure. Il ne tenait plus en place.

« Allez on y va! »

« Mais Bo nous a demandé d'attendre les renforts! » répondit Tamsin.

« Et depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres… surtout à ceux qui émanent de Bo? »

« Et merde! » s'exclama la Valkyrie en adressant un sourire en coin à son coéquipier.

Les deux acolytes réussirent à atteindre l'entrée sans trop d'encombres. Tamsin avait utilisé son pouvoir de suggestion sur les gardes, et cela avait fonctionné à merveille rendant leur arrivée très discrète. Mais ça avait aussi affaibli la blonde. S'ils devaient faire face à une nouvelle attaque elle ne pourrait pas aider Dyson.

« Comment tu te sens ma vieille? »

« Hahaha… c'est supposé être drôle. » lança Tamsin avec un demi sourire.

« Quoi tu n'aimes pas mon humour de vieux loup solitaire? » plaisanta Dyson. « Sérieusement… tu penses que ça va aller? »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi D-Man, je suis une grande fille. Essayons plutôt de trouver ce fichu labo et nos triplettes en folie, comme ça on pourra tous rentrer à la maison. »

Xxx

Elles arrivèrent enfin au laboratoire. Bo demanda à Kenzi de faire le gué pendant que Lauren et elle détruiraient toutes les recherches du docteur.

« Dis moi quoi faire Lauren. »

« Ok! Je m'occupe des données de l'ordi, toi récupères tous les échantillons tests ainsi que les injections qui se trouvent dans les deux frigos en face de toi. »

« Et j'en fais quoi? Je ne vais quand même pas les jeter dans l'évier! »

« Prends la trousse de secours qui est là. Mets les injections à l'intérieur. On va les prendre avec nous et je m'en débarrasserai proprement plus tard. »

Bo déposa les seringues sur le comptoir et s'empara du Kit de secours. Lauren et elle étaient concentrées sur leur tache respective lorsqu'elles entendirent la voix de Kenzi.

« Les filles… on a un problème ici! »

Lorsque les deux femmes levèrent la tête elles virent Aife qui tenait fermement la jeune brunette.

« Voyons mesdemoiselles ce n'est pas très courtois de s'introduire chez les gens sans y être inviter et en plus de détruire ce qui leur appartient. »

« Ce sont mes recherches. Elles ne sont pas à vous. » argumenta Lauren.

Pour toute réponse Aife éclate de rire.

« Ta petite amie a décidément beaucoup d'humour et une sacrée dose de courage. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisis. Sais tu que j'ai dû lui promettre de ne pas toucher un seul des tes cheveux afin qu'elle travaille pour moi sans broncher? C'est beau l'amour… mais ça rend extrêmement faible et idiot! »

Bo porta son regard sur Lauren, qui lui sourit légèrement en retour.

« Je pense ma chère que notre accord est désormais caduque! » lança Aife tout en continuant à maintenir Kenzi fermement.

« Lâche la! » cria Bo à l'encontre de sa mère. « Cette affaire ne les concerne pas. Ça se passe entre toi et moi! »

« C'est vrai! Tu as raison. Je m'occuperai d'elles plus tard. » affirma t-elle tout en poussant Kenzi loin d'elle avec une telle force que cette dernière alla s 'écraser aux pieds de Lauren.

Lauren se précipita vers la jeune russe.

« Est ce que ça va? » demanda t-elle.

« T'inquiète Doc! ». Lauren aida Kenzi à se relever.

La tension entre les deux succubes était plus que palpable. Elles s'observaient, se jaugeaient. Cependant aucune d'elles ne semblait prête à déclencher la bataille.

« Alors ma petite fille, que fait-on maintenant? On reprend là où nous nous étions laissées à notre dernière rencontre? »

« Si je me rappelle bien j'avais gagné le combat! En fait, j'ai même eu l'impression que quelque chose à la fin avait changé en toi, que tu étais devenue … meilleure soudainement. »

« Tu as raison. J'ai fait preuve de faiblesse, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un regain de sentimentalisme probablement. Parfois la proximité de la mort te fait faire des choses plus ou moins stupides. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois crois moi! » . A ces mots Aife se jeta sur Bo dague en main. La brunette évita l'agression de très peu.

« Pourquoi ne veux tu pas te rendre. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de devoir tuer ma mère pour sauver mes amis. »

« Mais tu as un sacré sens de l'humour. La mort sera toujours plus douce entre tes mains qu'entre celles des Faes. » ajouta le succube en brandissant une nouvelle fois son arme vers sa fille. Bo para le coup facilement et la bataille était désormais inévitable. La brunette essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir Aife à distance. Même si elle désapprouvait sa mère elle ne voulait pas être la cause de sa mort.

« Si tu le voulais, je pourrai essayer de parler au Frêne en ta faveur, et la mort ne serait pas ta seule issue. »

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ta race Bo. La clémence n'est pas une valeur très à la mode chez les Faes, j'en sais quelque chose. » argumenta le succube en lançant une seconde attaque. Cette fois Bo n'eut pas d'issue, elle se retrouva le dos collé au comptoir du laboratoire. Elle évita de justesse le coup en roulant sur le côté.

Lauren et Kenzi regardaient impuissantes les deux femmes.

« Aide moi Kenzi. Il faut que je détruise les fichiers pendant que Bo s'occupe d'Aife. Quelque chose me dit que tu seras meilleure que moi là dedans. »

Kenzi s'exécuta. Tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux succubes, Lauren et elle commencèrent à détruire toutes les recherches et les notes se rapportant à l'hybridation.

La bataille faisait rage et les échappatoires étaient inexistantes. Alors que le bruit des dagues se faisait entendre, Bo réussit à désarmer sa mère. Aife était désormais à sa merci. Mère et fille se regardèrent au plus profond des yeux. Bo avait la pointe de sa dague collait sur la jugulaire de sa mère.

« Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Tu es très forte Bo. Ensemble nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses si tu l'avais voulu. »

« Ce que j'aurais voulu c'est avoir ma mère à mes côtés pour m'enseigner qui je suis. »

« Je suis désolée Bo de t'avoir autant déçu. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour mon bébé. » dit Aife. « Maintenant fais moi une faveur et finis ton travail… achève moi! »

« Quoi? Non… je… je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es ma mère et je ne suis pas une meurtrière. »

« Tu veux me voir te supplier? Alors je t'en supplie Bo… je ne veux pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois entre les mains des Faes. La mort sera ma meilleure porte de sortie. »

Bo ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle prenait soin des gens qui l'entouraient et qui l'aimaient. Sa mère n'était pas un ange certes, mais était ce entièrement de sa faute? Elle avait souffert pendant des années, abandonnée de tous. Bo était perdue dans ses pensées mais n'avait pas pour autant baissé sa garde.

« Bo! »

« Dyson! » dit Bo en tournant légèrement la tête vers le loup.

« Attention! »

La seconde où Bo avait lâché Aife du regard, celle-ci en avait profité pour attraper une des seringues que Bo avait laissée sur le comptoir et la planta dans le bras du succube.

L'effet de surprise permis à Aife de se dégager de la menace de la dague. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas prévu une Valkyrie certes faible, mais encore assez puissante pour lui barrer la route.

Sachant que Tamsin n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, Dyson se précipita pour lui donner un coup de main et arrêter une fois pour toute la mère de Bo. Aife ne se laissa pas faire et une autre bataille s'engagea entre le loup et elle.

Lauren et Kenzi s'étaient précipitées aux côtés de Bo. La brunette semblait aller bien. Malgré les protestations de Lauren elle partit aider Dyson dans son combat.

L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage du docteur n'échappa pas à Kenzi.

« Qu'y avait il dans cette seringue Doc? »

« La formule d'hybridation. »

« Ok… mais comme c'est supposer changer les humains en Faes, Bo ne risque rien puisque c'est déjà une Fae? Right? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple Kenzi. » répondit la blonde.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce … »

« Pour l'instant allons nous occuper de Tamsin. »

Bo arriva aux côtés de Dyson. Aife leur faisait face.

« Je t'en prie Aife ne fait pas de bêtise. » demanda Bo à sa mère.

« La seule bêtise que je commettrai est de me laisser prendre en vie. »

« Tu auras un procès. Tu pourras défendre ton point. » argumenta Dyson.

Aife éclata de rire.

« J'ai tué le leader des Faes de la lumière il y a deux ans et j'ai transformé des humains en Faes. A ton avis jusqu'où ira leur bonté d'âme? »

Soudain Aife se jeta sur Bo, l'attrapa à la gorge et commença à absorber son chi. Le loup se précipita à la rescousse de son amie et lacéra le corps d'Aife jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lâche sa prise. Les deux succubes tombèrent à terre.

Dyson s'agenouilla auprès de Bo. Elle était faible mais toujours en vie. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles du succube pour qu'elle puisse absorber son chi. Étrangement aucun flux ne sortit de la bouche de Dyson.

« Je t'en prie Bo, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au succube monogame. Prend mon chi! »

« Je n'y arrive pas Dyson. » dit Bo d'une voix faible.

« Lauren! » cria le loup. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Bo! »

Lauren avait réussi à stabiliser la Valkyrie. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'appel du loup et qu'elle vit Bo à terre son cœur se brisa. Kenzi et Lauren se précipitèrent au chevet du succube.

« Je ne comprends pas Lauren, elle n'arrive pas à prendre mon énergie. »

« Bo! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les petites amies fidèles. Tu as besoin de récupérer tes forces et vite. Je ne t'en voudrais pas… promis. » La voix de Lauren était douce. Bo lui sourit.

« Ma mère. Comment va ma mère? »

Lauren regarda Dyson puis Bo.

« Je suis désolé Bo. Je ne voulais pas mais… »

« C'est ok Dyson. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Le succube tomba inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Bo ouvrit les yeux. Où était elle? Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Ces muscles lui faisaient un peu mal, et elle se sentait encore légèrement faible. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et ses yeux examinèrent la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans l'appartement de Lauren. Comment s'était elle retrouvée ici? Elle essaya de se remémorer les évènements. La dernière image qui lui apparut fut celle d'Aife absorbant son chi, puis ce fut le trou noir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Lorsque Lauren vit que Bo était réveillée, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

« Hey ma belle au bois dormant! Comment te sens tu? »

« En vie! C'est déjà une bonne chose… je crois! » répondit Bo en adressant un sourire à Lauren. « Que s'est il passé? Je me rappelle d'Aife en train de me drainer puis plus rien. »

« En fait tu as perdu connaissance… et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Même si tous tes signes vitaux étaient normaux tu ne reprenais toujours pas conscience et… »

« Comment ça? Depuis combien de temps suis je dans le cirage? » coupa Bo.

« Cela fait un peu plus de trois jours déjà. »

Elle avait l'habitude d'être blessée, mais elle récupérait généralement rapidement après s'être « soignée » correctement. Sa mère n'y avait pas été de main morte pour qu'elle reste hors circuit pendant 3 jours.

« Et… et Aife? » murmura Bo. « Est ce qu'elle est…? »

Lauren regarda Bo dans les yeux. Même si Aife n'était pas la meilleure des mères et qu'elle n'avait pas élevée Bo, elle était quand même la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, et Lauren savait que Bo aurait aimé en savoir plus à son sujet et au sujet de son père.

« Je suis navrée ma puce. J'ai essayé de… mais je n'ai… »

« Je sais que tu as fait pour le mieux Lauren et je ne t'en veux pas. » Bo prit la main du docteur et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. « D'un côté je la comprends. Après ce que les Faes lui avaient fait subir la première fois où elle a été leur captive… j'aurais fait la même chose qu'elle… éviter qu'on me prenne vivante. » dit Bo en baissant la tête et en fixant ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient avec ceux de Lauren. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues du succube. Lauren l'attira contre elle essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de consoler celle qu'elle aimait.

Ce fut Bo qui la première lâcha leur étreinte.

« Comment vont Tamsin et Kenzi? »

« Kenzi est … tu sais… c'est Kenzi! A croire que rien n'arrivera à faire flancher cette fille! » plaisanta Lauren. « Quand à notre bonne vieille Valkyrie… elle se remet petit à petit. J'ai réussi à formuler une molécule qui permet à ses cellules de se régénérer plus rapidement. Mais comme tu le sais elle achève son cycle de vie… donc c'est du temporaire. Mais elle va bien. » affirma le Doc.

D'un coup, une jeune brunette excitée pénétra dans la pièce et se précipita sur Bo. Kenzi entoura Bo de ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher de si tôt. Le succube embrassa Kenzi sur la joue et la teint serrée contre elle.

« Tu m'as manqué BoBo! » sanglota la jeune russe.

« Hey… tout va bien d'accord! Je suis là. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans ma meilleure amie… en fait sans vous deux. » ajouta t-elle en regardant Lauren. « Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans la vie. »

« Alors comment tu te sens maintenant que tu es… » Lauren se racla la gorge ce qui fit dire à Kenzi qu'elle devait fermer sa grande bouche.

« Maintenant que je suis quoi? » demanda Bo. Elle savait que Lauren et Kenzi lui cachaient quelque chose.

Lauren regarda Kenzi. « Peux tu nous laisser s'il te plait? »

« No problema HotPants. Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis en bas en train de dévorer tes super brownies! »

« Lauren que se passe t-il? Que m'est il arrivé? »

Lauren plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bo. Elle espérait que Bo y verrait tout l'amour que le docteur avait pour elle, et que cela n'avait rien changé à ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brunette.

« Je t'aime Bo… plus que tout au monde et plus que ma propre vie. » commença Lauren. « J'espère passer ma vie entière avec toi et fonder une famille avec toi. »

Bo pris les mains de Lauren dans les siennes.

« Je sais tout ça Lauren. Je veux la même chose que toi et tu le sais, n'est ce pas? » Lauren hocha la tête.

« Dis moi plutôt ce qui t'inquiète. » demanda Bo.

Lauren pris une grande inspiration.

« Lorsque nous étions dans le laboratoire et que tu tenais Aife à ta merci… de quoi te souviens tu? »

« J'avais la pointe de ma dague sur le cou de ma mère, puis Dyson a fait irruption dans la pièce ce qui m'a distrait et Aife en a profité pour essayer de s'échapper. »

« Te rappelles tu avoir senti une piqûre ou une sorte de brûlure dans ton bras? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… ma mère m'a planté une des seringues que j'avais sortie du frigo et laissée sur le comptoir! » Bo regarda Lauren qui fixait maintenant ses mains entrelacées avec celles de Bo. Le succube libéra une de ses mains et la porta au visage de Lauren afin que celle-ci la regarde dans les yeux.

« Lauren… qu'y avait il dans ces seringues? » demanda doucement Bo.

« La … la formule d'hybridation… Bo… je suis désolée! »

« Pourquoi es tu désolée? Je ne comprends pas! Cette formule est censée transformer des humains en faes, quelle incidence peut elle avoir sur moi? »

« Elle t'a transformé Bo! » sanglota Lauren. « Depuis que nous sommes revenus j'essaie de renverser le phénomène, mais je n'y arrive toujours pas! »

Bo était sans voix. Elle avait été transformée? En quoi? Comment cela pouvait être possible?

Sans s'en rendre compte Bo avait lâché les mains de Lauren. Elle les porta à son propre visage. Comme une aveugle elle tentait de définir ce qu'elle était désormais.

Lauren observait la gestuelle de sa petite amie et compris ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

« Bo… tu es la même belle jeune femme dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. » A travers ses larmes le docteur essaya de sourire à Bo.

« Qu'est ce qui a changé alors? Qui je suis Lauren? »

« Tu es toujours toi Bo! Têtue, casse-cou, qui prend soin des gens qu'elle aime… »

« Arrête Lauren! Dis moi la vérité! » s'impatienta la brunette.

« Tu n'es plus… tu es… » Lauren essayait de trouver une façon de rendre l'annonce moins brutale.

« Je suis quoi Lauren! » hurla Bo tout en agrippant le bras de la blonde.

« Humaine! Tu es humaine. »

« Com… comment? »

Lauren tenta de se mettre en mode médecin afin d'expliquer à Bo ce qui était arrivé.

« Aife voulait que je stabilise l'hybridation chez les humains, car après un certain stade, les cellules Faes prenaient le dessus… enfin bref. Au final, les humains mourraient. A mes derniers tests j'avais enfin réussi à stabiliser l'hybridation. Du moins je le croyais. Mais lorsque j'ai réexaminé les tests sanguins je me suis aperçue que la formule que j'avais développée devenait après quelques jours un véritable poison mortel pour les cellules Faes. L'humain-mutant redevenait humain. »

Lauren essaya d'interpréter les différentes émotions qui passaient dans les yeux de Bo mais n'y parvint pas. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes. Au bout de quelques minutes Bo finit par prendre la parole. Sa voix était posée, mais ne reflétait aucune émotion.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule Lauren. »

Bo pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de la femme assise en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit.

« Ça va aller! J'ai juste besoin de temps. Je vais rentrer au Squat avec Kenzi. »

Même si Lauren comprenait la décision de Bo, cela la blessa que la brunette ne cherche pas à rester auprès d'elle pour digérer la nouvelle. Que Bo soit fae ou humaine ne changeait rien aux sentiments que Lauren avait pour elle. En était il de même pour Bo? En voulait elle à Lauren?

« D'accord… surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Lauren espérait au plus profond d'elle, que la situation ne serait que de courte durée et que Bo serait de retour dans sa vie comme avant. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette avant de sortir de la pièce.

Xxx

« D'accord Doc, je lui dirai! Hey HotPants… essaie de dormir un peu. Tu avais une sale tête hier quand je suis passée.»

Kenzi raccrocha. Bo était allongée sur le sofa. Elle sentait le regard de la jeune russe posait sur elle.

« Quoi Kenzi? »

« Ça va durer encore longtemps? »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi BoBo! Tu sais que je t'adore mais là je trouve que tu exagères. Ce qui t'arrive n'est pas la faute de Lauren! »

« Je sais tout ça! »

« Alors pourquoi cela fait une semaine que tu l'évites et que tu ne réponds plus à ses appels? » demanda Kenzi. « De quoi as tu peur? »

« Je n'en sais rien… je suis humaine, et… »

« Et quoi? Bienvenue dans ma vie et dans celle de Lauren BoBo! Tu trouves qu'être humaine est dégradent, incolore et inodore? Quoi Bo? » hurla Kenzi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais très bien. Je me suis toujours fichue que Lauren et toi soyez des humaines. Ça n'a jamais influé sur les sentiments que j'ai pour vous deux. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui cloche avec toi? Pourquoi punir Lauren? Sais tu qu'elle travaille jour et nuit pour essayer de te redonner ton côté « succubitch »? Tout ça parce qu'elle se sent coupable de ce qui t'arrive! » continua Kenzi.

Bo ne répondit pas. Elle savait que sa conduite envers le docteur était inexcusable.

Kenzi s'assit à côté de son amie, et posa une main sur le genou de cette dernière.

« Je t'en prie Bo, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« J'ai peur Kenzi. »

« De quoi? »

« Jusqu'à ma puberté j'ai toujours vécu en pensant que j'étais humaine. Puis est arrivé ce qui est arrivé. J'ai dû fuir, jusqu'à ce que je découvre ma véritable identité. Maintenant que j'avais enfin trouvé une famille, me voilà à nouveau sans rien! »

Kenzi attira Bo dans ses bras.

« Tu as toujours une famille Bo. Je suis là et Lauren aussi. Rien n'a changé de ce côté là. »

« Tu crois? Et si Lauren finissait par se lasser d'avoir une humaine comme petite amie. Après tout elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle trouvait que sa propre race était presque ennuyeuse par rapport aux faes! »

« Scientifiquement parlant! Mais Lauren t'aime. Succube ou pas. »

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire Kenz? »

La jeune gothique regarda son amie dans les yeux et lui sourit.

« Tu vas la voir, c'est tout. »

Xxx

Lauren était penchée sur son microscope. Depuis la transformation de Bo elle essayait de trouver un moyen de renverser le processus mais rien n'y faisait. Elle subissait échec sur échec. Ses derniers tests étaient tous non concluants. Les cellules de succube étaient automatiquement reconnues comme corps étranger et détruites. La blonde était découragée et exténuée. Elle devrait écouter les conseils de Kenzi et essayer de dormir un peu. Peut-être que le repos lui apporterait la solution. Elle alla s'allonger sur le canapé quelques minutes.

Quelqu'un l'observait. Même les paupières fermées elle était capable de sentir une présence. Elle devrait songer à fermer la porte de son appartement pensa t-elle, tout en ouvrant les yeux à moitié afin de découvrir qui était l'intrus. Une silhouette noire était assise à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit un peu plus ses paupières.

« Hey! Enfin réveillée! »

« Bo! » Lauren était sur le coup de la surprise. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu la brunette. « Depuis combien de temps es tu là? »

« Je dirai assez longtemps. Sais tu que tu parles pendant ton sommeil? » Bo lui souriait.

« Ah… et bien j'espère que je n'ai pas dit de choses trop compromettantes. »

Lauren essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses distances, même si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle avait envie de serrer Bo dans ses bras, de gouter à ses lèvres, à sa peau. Mais elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle devait se comporter avec elle. Comme une amie, un docteur ou était elle encore sa petite amie?

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? » demanda Lauren d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre.

« Je suis venue m'excuser Lauren. Je sais que quels que soient les arguments que je pourrai mettre en avant pour expliquer ma conduite envers toi, aucun ne seraient réellement recevables. Je n'avais pas le droit de te mettre de côté, et de te faire sentir coupable pour ce qui m'arrive. »

« Bo… »

« Chut… laisse moi finir. Je sais que je me suis comportée comme une idiote, mais j'avais… j'avais peur. »

Lauren regarda la brunette.

« Je suis désolée Bo. » murmura Lauren.

« Tu ne comprends pas Lauren… Je n'ai pas peur d'être humaine. Après tout j'ai cru que je l'étais pendant presque 17 ans. » plaisanta Bo. « J'avais peur de te perdre. »

« De me perdre? Pourquoi m'aurais tu perdu? » questionna le docteur. Et tout à coup elle comprit. « Oh mon Dieu, Bo! Comment as tu pu croire que le simple fait de devenir humaine changerait ce que je ressens pour toi? J'aimais le succube en toi parce qu'il faisait parti de toi. Que tu appartiennes au monde des Faes ou à celui des humains n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Je t'aime Bo. Quand vas tu enfin le comprendre? »

Lauren plongea son regard dans celui de Bo. La brunette pouvait y lire tout l'amour que le docteur avait pour elle.

« Est ce que ça veut dire… hum… que je suis toujours ta petite amie? » demanda Bo timidement.

« Tout dépend… de ce que tu ressens pour moi et de ce que tu as envie. Je t'ai aimé comme fae et je continuerai à t'aimer comme humaine. Et si j'arrive à inverser le processus, je t'aimerai encore. Rien n'a changé pour moi Bo. »

La brunette sourit à Lauren et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Lauren Lewis! » dit Bo avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Lauren. Le baiser était tendre et doux, et Lauren ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Bo était à nouveau dans ses bras, et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

Bo cassa la première cette nouvelle intimité. Elle fixa Lauren d'un œil gourmand et souriait.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire? » demanda Lauren.

« Ce qui s'en vient! Je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux, Lauren. Et le plus excitant est que je n'ai plus peur de te tuer. Je peux donc te faire l'amour sans relâche, et sans aucune restriction. » répondit la brunette tout en couvrant le visage et le cou de Lauren de petits baisers.

« Crois tu que tu réussiras à tenir la distance désormais… ma petite humaine adorée. »

« Est ce que vous me lançait un défi docteur Lewis? »

Un à un Bo défit les boutons du chemisier que portait Lauren. Bientôt le morceau de tissu ne fut qu'un vague souvenir. Sa bouche fit son chemin vers la poitrine de la blonde. Bientôt le soutien-gorge du docteur rejoignit le chemisier sur le sol. Les lèvres de Bo s'emparèrent d'un des mamelons tandis que ses mains massaient lentement et délicatement les seins de Lauren.

Bo embrassa chaque pouce du corps de Lauren, ce qui arracha des soupirs de plaisir à la blonde. Les lèvres autant que les mains de Bo explorèrent chaque petit grain de peau de Lauren. Bo voulait la savourer. Lorsque la langue de Bo fit son chemin vers le bas du ventre, s'attardant sur le nombril, elle sentit Lauren se cabrait de plaisir, poussant les hanches vers le haut. Elle continua sa descente, encouragée par les râles de plaisir que la bouche de Lauren laissait échapper. Bientôt Lauren se retrouva nue sous les assauts de la brunette. Lorsque la bouche de Bo atteignit le jardin secret de Lauren, elle était plus que satisfaite de ce que lui offrait la femme qu'elle aimait. Sa langue agaça le clitoris avant de pénétrer plus profondément dans l'intimité de Lauren.

La blonde était proche de l'orgasme mais elle ne voulait pas venir tout de suite, elle voulait que Bo soit en phase avec elle. Elle prie la tête de Bo entre ses mains et força la brunette à la regarder. Les mots étaient inutiles. Bo remonta vers la bouche de Lauren et l'embrassa profondément. La blonde goûtait désormais son propre plaisir. Lauren s'aperçut que Bo était encore habillée et une moue de déception s'afficha sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brunette, qui en quelques secondes se retrouva complètement nue sur le corps de Lauren. Le jeu reprit avec plus d'intensité et de désir. Même si Bo n'était plus un succube la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps rendait Lauren complètement ivre de plaisir. Le docteur s'empara de l'une des mains de Bo et la conduisit vers l'ouverture que sa bouche avait abandonnée quelques secondes plus tôt. La brunette glissa ses doigts vers le confort chaud et humide que lui offrait le corps de Lauren. Au même moment Bo sentit un flux de chaleur l'envahir alors que les doigts de Lauren avaient eux aussi atteint leur but. Les deux femmes bougèrent à l'unisson, faisant de chaque aller – retour un enchantement de plaisir. Puis Lauren et Bo dans un accord parfait atteignirent enfin le sommet de leur désir et l'exprimèrent dans un seul et même cri de plaisir.

Xxx

Bo se réveilla. Elle sentait les bras de Lauren autour de sa taille, et un sourire illumina son visage. Faire l'amour avec Lauren avait toujours était génial, mais faire l'amour avec celle qu'on aime sans aucune contrainte était enivrant. Elle porta la main de Lauren à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser. Elle se sentait bien et si jamais c'était un rêve elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle se tourna légèrement pour faire face à sa belle. Le mouvement du corps de Bo entre ses bras suffit à réveiller le docteur.

« Hey toi! »

« Bonjour! Alors est ce que l'humaine que je suis vaut le succube que j 'étais? » plaisanta Bo.

« Hummm… laisse moi réfléchir… si je donne une note entre 1 et 10… » commença Lauren. « Aïe! Tu viens de me frapper! »

« C'est de ta faute … tu n'as qu'à pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi! »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé avec une question extrêmement stupide. » argumenta Lauren. « Humaine ou succube ça n'a aucune importance… j'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne, me réveiller le matin et sentir que tu es toujours là dans mes bras. Et quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. »

Bo non plus ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

« Alors j'imagine qu'on devrait reprendre notre conversation où nous l'avions laissé avant que toute cette histoire ne nous tombe dessus. Enfin si tu es toujours d'accord? » questionna Bo légèrement inquiète.

Lauren déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Bo afin de la rassurer.

« J'espérais que toi tu serais toujours d'accord. Je t'avoue que durant la semaine où tu as complètement ignoré jusqu'à mon existence je n'étais plus sûre de rien.» Bo baissa les yeux. Elle s'en voulait encore terriblement. Lauren pris le menton de la brunette et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne t'en veux pas Bo. J'ai juste… eu peur de ne jamais te revoir… et je dois dire que ça faisait très mal là. » avoua t-elle en prenant la main de Bo et en la mettant sur son cœur.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais te blesser Lauren. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'arriveras pas à tenir Bo. Comme dans n'importe quel couple, on se blessera mutuellement même sans le vouloir. Le tout c'est qu'on réussisse quand même à passer au travers et qu'on continue à s'aimer et à se faire confiance. »

« Lauren … la sagesse personnifiée! » plaisanta Bo.

« Mon côté scientifique sans doute… »

Les deux femmes continuèrent à se regarder. Les mots étaient désormais inutiles. Leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois dans un profond et langoureux baiser qui les conduisirent vers un monde où elles seules existaient… faes ou humaines.

**FIN**

**Note: Bo va t'elle rester humaine ou Lauren trouvera t-elle la formule miracle? Je vous laisse à votre imagination... J****e tiens à vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Je sais que mon écriture est loin d'être parfaite et vous avez été très indulgents envers moi... donc gros merci. Merci aussi pour tous vos commentaires. J'ai adoré les lire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente saison 4. Take care! ;)**


End file.
